Total Drama Reboot
by thenewdrama101
Summary: After the events of "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island", Chris McClain has been rehabilitated and convinced the producers to green light another season... on one condition. A completely new and full cast! With a large, diverse cast of likable (for the most part) and willing teenagers, the million dollar prize is back on the line. Who will fall? Who will take it all? Find out now!
1. Same 'Ol Cliff

Camp Wawanakwa. An island filled with both good and bad memories. It had been a whole year since Chris had been arrested for dumping toxic waste onto the island and literally allowing a shark to maul one of the contestants. However, after some very much needed therapy and family time, Chris became rehabilitated and no longer had a lust for extremely injuring others. At least not to the point of death. Because of that, and how big of a fanbase Total Drama had, he managed to convince the producers to allow him to have another season. On one condition, however. He had to get a full, completely new cast, as the previous ones had physical and emotional trauma after nearly dying from a volcanic island and the other being nearly killed on many other occasions. That's why a yacht was making its way towards the cleansed camp with a whopping number of 22 contestants.

Chris yawned and checked his watch before the first contestant hopped onto the dock with his luggage, Gavin. He was a British, medium sized brunette boy with a red, white, and blue shirt that made out the UK flag in the center. He had a big smile on his face that only grew bigger upon placing his eyes on the summer camp.

Chris: "Gav, my man! What's up?"

Gavin: "Yo, Chris, this is even more top than I imagined! Looks exactly how it was when I watched the show!"

Chris: "Glad you like it, because it's where you'll be staying for the next 8 weeks".

The next contestants, April and Sally, showed up. They were both blonde twins, with Sally being older by about four minutes, wearing orange T-Shirts. One had, "Thing One" on it, while the other had "Thing Two". Other than the fact that Sally had a mole and April wore glasses, the two were pretty much identical.

Sally: "Hello, Mr. Mclean. It's very nice to meet you". April tapped on Sally's shoulders and began doing sign language. "Oh! April says, 'It's an honor, I'm a very big fan'"

Chris: "Feeling's neutral. Look, Sally, I'm aware of your sister's deafness, so the producers have given her certain accommodations in case she needs them"

Sally: "Thank you so much!"

The next contestant, Donnie, headed onto the dock. He was a small, skinny black child with a standard haircut, having a trademark cut edged into the side of his hair, making it look like sharp skin rising to the back of his head. He wore a jean vest with a plain white T-Shirt to go underneath. He had a Nintendo 3DS his hand, along with a PSP in his pocket.

Chris: ''Donnie. Donatello. The Doniator! How's it goin', man?"

Donnie: "Chris, man, you look even taller in person!". To be 100% fair, just about everyone looked taller in person to Donnie.

The next contestant, PJ, nonchalantly walked onto the dock. She was a medium sized girl with a grey jacket on, with both of her hands rested inside of her pockets upon dropping the luggage onto the dock. She also wore a grey beanie that covered most, but not all, if her dark blonde hair. She had indifference written all over her face as her eye lids were all but completely closed, giving off the vibe that she did not care for anyone or anything at that camp.

Chris: "What's up, P-"

PJ: "Nothing", she cut off as she carelessly walked past the show host. It was completely glossed over how she walked past everyone else and then proceeded to stand where no one could see her from the end of the dock.

Chris: "Ooooooookay?"

The next contestant, Steven, walked up. Despite being half Puerto Rican, he was light skinned and had an American accent. He wore a green shirt with a large, spikey streak of a lighter shade of green going from his collar to the bottom of his shirt.

Chris: "What's goin' on, Steven?"

Steven: "Eh, camp looks like crap, but it still looks better than where I live". Steven had a way of speaking that made it seem like he was joking, and he was, but a part of him was serious. Because of this, it was always left to interpretation as to whether he was joking or serious.

The next contestant, Aaron, showed up. Much like Steven, he was of Puerto Rican descent but had an American accent and light skin. He was also large. Not large and tall like Owen, one of the original cast members, but fat and along the same height as everyone else. His shirt was strange. It was a brown shirt with a large apron saying, "World's Best Cook", indicating a black man at a cook out. However, the weirdest part was he had five duffel bags. Yes, I said five. They were all red and he, somehow, managed to carry them all with minimal difficulty.

Steven: "Jeez, dude. Are you sure that's enough luggage?"

Aaron: "Aye, man, you'll never know when you'll need 300 pounds of food"

Donnie: "300 pounds of what?", he asked, looking up from his game.

Aaron: "Nothing!"

The next contestant, AJ, walked onto the dock. He wore dark blue jeans with several small holes scattered around, and a red hoodie with torn sleeves. He also had dreadlocks that reached to just below his ears.

Chris: "What's up, AJ?"

AJ: "Hm… nothing much, just a few clouds, dawg". Unbeknownst to him, Steven lightly snorted.

The next contestant, Mary Anne, walked up with a light smile at first. She was a tanned, Hispanic girl with a dark ponytail. She supported a pink tank top type outfit with an orange skirt along with, her belly button exposed to everyone else. She also had a noticeable amount of makeup on. Her lighthearted smile soon turned into one of confusion and anger, as she had signed up for a luxurious spa type deal, only to be met with a hot, smelly camp instead.

Mary Anne: "You mean we're staying here?"

Chris: "No, you're staying here. My crib is on another part of the island with AC and a hot tub"

Mary Anne: "Oh, forget that, I'm outta here."

Chris: "That's fine. I hope you've got strong arms and legs though, because your ticket home just left", he said with a smile.

Mary Anne: "Oh, fine", she groaned before walking to the others.

The next contestant, Natalia, walked onto the dock with Stephen King's 'IT' in her hand. She was a small (slightly smaller than Donnie) Asian girl with a blue polo shirt and a black skirt, supported by black stockings and black shoes. Her hair was short, dark, and straight.

Natalia: "Greetings, friends. I look forward to competing with all of you", she said with a smile.

Gavin: "How's it goin'? I'm Gavin!"

Natalia: "Nice to meet you, Ga— Oh my…". Natalia had turned around and saw another contestant, Ajit, climb onto the dock from the water with his luggage in hand. He was an Indian boy with black pants and black, shiny shoes to match. His shirt was a mostly yellow polo, with a few orange stripes on the torso and sleeves. His hair wasn't ridiculously long, but the back went down to the lower part of his neck and was very dark. He had fell off the boat about 30 minutes beforehand and, somehow, managed to catch up to it on time via swimming.

Ajit: "I've been swimming… for 30 minutes!", he shouted between large breaths.

Donnie: "Jesus Christ, dude, what is your stamina?"

The next contestant, Michael, walked up. He had on a white under shirt and a pair of jeans on. That's it. His hair was brown and very curly, and he had a couple of freckles on his nose and cheeks. His eyes darted between all of the contestants who were already there, as if he were analyzing everyone.

Mary Anne: "Hey, buddy, take a picture, it lasts longer"

Michael: "Man, Chris, you casted the best group of people for the show", he said sarcastically.

Chris: "Yes, yes I did"

The next contestant, Jane, walked up. She was black and, while not really fat, she was considerably bigger than all the other girls. She wore light blue jeans and a grey shirt with a heart in the center. The heart was being split in two by a golden arrow. She also had an afro and golden hoop ear rings.

Jane: "What's up, ya'll". AJ began to open his mouth before Steven covered it.

Steven: "Don't answer that". April made hand movements to Sally.

Sally: "My sister says she loves your ear rings, they're so pretty!"

Jane: "Thanks. Got them as a gift on my birthday"

The next contestant, Kevon, appeared. He was a medium sized black boy with a frohawk (like an afro, but in the form of a mohawk supported by fading hair on both sides) and a pair of jeans. His shirt was blue with a yellow circle in the center of his chest and yellow sleeves to match.

Chris: "Yo, Kevon! What's up?"

Kevon: "Yo, Chris Mclean, how's it goin'? Hey, you sure you got the right place here?"

Chris: "Yep. Classic Wawanakwa".

Kevon: "Alright then". He walked over and wedged himself between the other players, making short eye contact with PJ before she turned around and crossed her arms while making her expression sterner. However, upon Kevon shrugging and looking in the other direction, PJ lightly turned her head back around and analyzed Kevon before giving a light smile while he wasn't looking.

The next contestant, Liz, did a front flip onto the dock. She was a Latina with tanned skin and brunette hair while wearing a green, skin tight jumpsuit with blue shoes to go along with it. She huffed and raised her hands up upon landing.

Chris: "Woah! Liz, that was awesome!"

Liz: "Thank you"

The next contestant, Ronda, appeared. She was a petite Asian girl with a brunette bun and a death glare that could kill. She wore camo shorts with a camo shirt to match. Without saying a word, she walked to the other contestants. She made a fraction of a second's worth of eye contact with Jane, who took the opportunity to try and introduce herself.

Jane: "What's up, girl?", she asked with a chill smile. Ronda stopped in her tracks and gave a light glare to her, which threw Jane completely off, before walking away.

Jane: "Oh, okay. I see you"

The next contestant, Gordon, walked onto the dock. He was Hispanic with lightly tanned skin, cargo shorts, and an orange sweater vest. He had a mini camera in between his left ear and his head, recording everything he saw.

Gordan: "Uhhh, is this where we're staying?"

Michael: "No shit, sherlock"

Gordan: "Wow, nice outfit, pal. Did your mom buy it for you with her stripper money?"

Michael: "Yeah, all the pennies your family didn't pick up"

Gordan: "I'm not Jewish, but thanks for the offensive assumption"

The next contestant, Quipnay, arrived. She had a strawberry blonde pony tail with braces. She wore jean shorts and a pink shirt with a smiley face in the center. Her smile was so adorable and filled with joy. She ran up to the other contestants, specifically Gordan, and greeted them.

Quipnay: "Hi! I'm Quipnay! Looks like we'll be working together for the next eight weeks!", she said as she accidently spit in his face.

Gordan: "Dude, say it, don't spray it"

Quipnay: "Oops… Sorry! It's a medical condition"

The next contestant, Maurice, walked onto the dock. He was a big, relatively muscular black dude with a standard haircut. His shirt was all black, and he wore cargo shorts along with it.

Maurice: "Yo, Chris Mclean, what it is? Is this it?"

Chris: "Yo, dawg. This is it". Maurice looked around.

Maurice: "Damn, man. Was expectin' a five-star hotel or some shit", he muttered.

The next contestant, Elliott, appeared. He was a Caucasian, brunette boy with glasses and a gap in the center of his teeth. He was scrawny and was wearing khakis with a blue and white buttoned shirt.

Chris: "Welcome to the island, Elliott"

Elliott: "Chris Mclean! What's u-"

Elliott was interrupted by a honking horn as the next contestant, Sabrina, began to walk onto the dock. She was a redhead with pig tails, and her shirt was jaguar themed with black tights to go along with. Upon her revealing herself, Elliott's mouth dropped open in awe. He made haste in walking up to her and helping her off the boat. She took his hand but was immediately taken aback by his gappy smile. She cringed and took her hand back and prepared to say "Ew" before another contestant, Nikki, began to run to the dock. She was a Hawaiian girl with grass clothing and a flower inside her hair.

Nikki: "Hi Chris! Hi, every—WOAH!", she shouted as she tripped and fell into the water, splashing both Elliott and Sabrina.

Sabrina: "Agh! My shoes!"

Nikki: "Sorry about that. My boat driver took off because I tried to smuggle crabs and scorpions on it, so I secretly hitched a ride on hers. It's nice to meet you all!". Michael and Maurice glanced at each other.

Michael: "She's all yours, man"

Later, after Chris got a picture with all the contestants on the dock, he took them all to the area where eliminations took place. He then explained that eliminations would happen every three days and that they, at any time, could make confessions inside of the confession booth.

Chris: "Now, if I call your name, go stand over on the left side. Gordan, Kevon, Ronda, PJ, Donnie, Nikki, Natalia, Jane, Gavin, Aaron, and Mary Anne. From this point on, you guys are… THE SPECTACULAR SPIDERS!", he said as he threw a red banner at Aaron. On the banner was a large black symbol representing the symbol found on Spider-Mans chest.

Aaron: "I'm a Spider… Woo!"

Chris: "On the right side, Steven, April, Sally, Michael, Elliott, Sabrina, AJ, Maurice, Liz, Quipnay, and Ajit. You guys… ARE THE GREEN GOBLINS!", he shouted as he threw a green banner that hit Elliott in the face. On the banner was a symbol representing the face of Marvel's Green Goblin. "Alright, campers. You'll have two hours to unpack, eat lunch, and get used to your surroundings. Then, we begin our first challenge. Winners of said challenge will earn three nights inside of the newly installed spa hotel"

Sally CF: "Oh my god, my first confessional! Me and my sister have been watching this show forever! Man, I can't help but feel bad for Owen and Heather. They won Island and World Tour but never got the money. I sure hope that doesn't happen to anyone this season"

Aaron CF: "I just hope I don't get eliminated first. Anything but first. But, if I can stick around long enough to place eighth or even ninth then hey, I'm good!"

PJ CF: "Okay, so far, this place stinks. It's hot, smelly, there's mosquitos everywhere, and I'm pretty sure I caught one of the players smoking weed in one of the bathrooms"

Sabrina was unpacking her stuff and preparing to change into a new pair of clothes, since the ones she was wearing had become wet. However, upon pulling her shirt off, she saw Elliott in the room with her.

Elliott: "Nice suitcase"

Sabrina: "Do you mind?"

Elliott: "Nah. I'm good," he said while giving two thumbs up. Sabrina, with a surprising amount of brute force, punted Elliott out of the cabin and into the dirt.

Elliott CF: "One of the main reasons I auditioned for Total Drama, aside from the money of course, was so that I could meet a girl. I've, uh… had quite a lot of trouble with girls over the years. But before I left, my older brother, Johnny, told me that only one thing mattered; confidence"

Gavin: "Bloody hell, did you guys see that?"

Gordon: "Yep. Putting THAT on my story"

Gavin: "Yeah. Good thing we're in a cabin with just guys, am I right?". There was a short pause, as Kevon and Gordon stared at Gavin. "Wait, I didn't mean- "

Kevon: "Hey, man, I won't judge. Love is love". Both Kevon and Gordon walked into their cabin and started to unpack.

Gavin: "No, I'm not- I'm not gay!", he shouted as he went in after them.

A little while later, everyone had went to the mess hall to eat before the challenge. However, the food was just as gross as one who watched Total Drama would expect.

Kevon CF: "I think they just warmed up leftovers from last season…"

Jane and Nikki had been waiting in line for their plates to be served. While doing so, Nikki was telling her a story about her ex-boyfriend.

Nikki: "Okay, so then we started kissing and making out n' stuff, great kisser by the way, and I started to pull down his pants. Then the weirdest thing happened. I pulled them off and saw he didn't have a vagina!"

Jane: "…."

Nikki: "I know, it's crazy, right?", she continued as they both sat down with the other Spiders. "The first thing I thought was 'what could've happened to his vagina? How can he have sex now'?"

PJ: "Boys don't have vaginas… Idiot"

Nikki: "Noooo, they do! I know this, because my uncle—"

Aaron: "Hey! I'm eating here!"

Kevon: "You're one of 22 people, dude"

Meanwhile, on the Goblin side, Ajit was stuffing his face with the crud on his plate. He turned to Sally, who was staring at him.

Ajit: "You gonna finish that?", he asked as he pointed at her plate. Sally awkwardly smiled as she slowly pushed her plate over to the Indian boy.

Ajit CF: "Man… my momma made the best food before she disowned me"

Maurice: "You can have my food, man. I ain't eatin' that"

Ajit: "Sweet, more for me!"

Elliott: "Soooo… What do you guys think they're gonna make us do for the first challenge?"

Quipnay: "Hopefully nothing too dangerous"

Michael: "You're kidding, right? Last season people got mutated and torn to shreds by sharks". With this statement, Michael defused essentially the entire team with the exception of Ajit, Liz, and April (who was able to read his lip movements). Liz sensed this and, with a look of annoyance beforehand, put on a smile.

Liz: "On the bright side, the island is clean now and there aren't any more monsters or radioactive waste products here to do that. If we all try our hardest, we can win this game for sure!". Many of the other Goblins smiled at the hype being given out and, in response, cheered. Michael, however, rolled his eyes.

Liz CF: "Morale is very important in team competitions. Even if the team isn't particularly good, the team doesn't need to know that. A little confidence and pep talk is all the boys back at home need to play hard"

Chris: "Good afternoon, campers. How do ya like the new digs?"

Gavin: "It's—"

Chris: "Great! Now, everyone get in your swim suits!"

Natalia: "Why do we need to be in our swim suits?"

A little while later, everyone had been at the top of the 1000-foot high cliff on the island; the cliff that everyone who watches Total Drama knows in love.

Kevon: "You had to ask"

Chris: "Here's the deal. Somewhere within the waters below are 22 large puzzle pieces, eleven for each team. One player from each team will jump into the water and have 30 seconds to find as many puzzle pieces as possible. However, be careful… there are various… obstacles down there that will get in your way. First team to complete their puzzle first will get an advantage in the second part of the challenge."

Liz looked ever so slightly over the edge of the cliff, taking in just how far of a fall it was.

Liz: "Woah, okay then. Who wants to go first?". Everyone was silent.

Steven: "I'm allergic to high falls, it ruins my complexion"

Liz: "Fine. I'll go. I mean, how hard can it be?", she asked herself as she jumped off. She cut deep into the water in perfect form before coming up with a piece about 20 seconds later.

Ronda: "Alright, maggots, the Goblins are ahead of us. We don't have time to waste, move it, people!", she said as she clapped. "Chop! Chop!"

Jane, who was preparing to jump, immediately froze in her tracks and glared at the girl.

Jane: "Listen, I don't know what you think this is, or who I am, but let's get something straight. I am not a damn dog. Do NOT clap at me like I am one!"

Ronda: "Just jump of the cliff. Now", she said as she pointed. Jane's glare intensified before she turned away and jumped.

Ronda CF: "It's called motivation. Back home, where I got my military training, I had to work with a bunch of bumbling idiots who I swear can't understand simple commands. So, the next best thing is to anger them, get their blood pressure boiling. And you've seen my team, we need all the help we can get"

Jane landed in the water, creating a large splash, and came out with two pieces.

Spiders: "Woo! Way to go, Jane!"

Ajit: "They did it. Yeah, I'm next!", he shouted in excitement as he leaped off next. However, he landed on a rock and slowly began to slide off in pain. After a few more seconds, he rose back up with one puzzle piece. He was then followed by Steven and Nikki. It had been about 20 seconds until Steven eventually came up.

Steven: "Damn it! I can't find anything!"

Nikki: "I found some green pieces. Here", she said before handing over two of the Goblin's pieces, putting the Goblins in the lead by one piece.

Steven: "Gee, thanks!". Ronda, who had saw everything from the top of the cliff, face palmed hard. Over time, both the Spiders and Goblins jumped one-by-one in attempts to find pieces. Some found pieces, others didn't, others found those 'obstacles' that Chris had been talking about. Liz had jumped off a second time and walked out with jellyfish stings on her legs, stomach, and forehead.

PJ: "Are you gonna jump at some point?", she asked to Mary Anne. Mary Anne turned around and raised an eyebrow, as if she were speaking in a foreign language.

Mary Anne: "Hell no. My hair's gonna get wet"

Gordon: "I'm with her, I'm not jumping either"

PJ: "Are you fucking serious?"

Mary Anne: "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to you 'cut myself when I don't get my way' faced bitch". PJ raised an eyebrow and turned her head to the side.

Aaron: "PJ, it's cool, I'll just jump instea—"

PJ: "No, no, no.", she said as she stopped Aaron with her arm. "I THINK I'm talking to some stuck up, shallow, prom queen wannabe, fake eye-browed, illegal immigrant bitch who cares more about her already shitty ass looks than anyone else. I'll be damned if I'm gonna walk all the way back up this mountain and jump again because you don't wanna get your goddamn hair wet. You have five seconds to get your ass over that cliff before I force you…"

Gordon: "Oh shit…", he muttered as he took out his phone and started recording.

Mary Anne: "Excuse m-". Before Anne could get the last word out, PJ rushed her and lifted her over her head, showing an impressive amount of strength for a girl with her size and build. She then chucked Mary Anne off the cliff and into the waters below. Unfortunately, she was unable to find any pieces.

Mary Anne: "PJ! You are so dead when I get out of this water!"

PJ: "Looking forward to it…"

Aaron: "Well, here I go!", he said as he leaped. Mary Anne's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen, given Aaron's size and all.

Mary Anne: "W-Wait! Let me get out of the water fir-". Aaron landed in the water and created the biggest splash, sending both Mary Anne and AJ (who had jumped before Mary Anne was thrown off) flying out of the water and spraying the other contestants. AJ had managed to find the final piece, while the Spiders were still one piece short.

Gavin: "Come on, Aaron! We only have one piece left!". Aaron slowly walked out of the water, and his team was shocked to see that he was choking furiously on a mysterious object. What it was, the Spiders didn't know, and they didn't care. Donnie had ran behind him and started to perform the Heimlich maneuver, while AJ began to make his way back to the Goblins to complete the puzzle.

Liz: "Hurry, AJ!". Upon AJ looking at the puzzle, he paused. He began to scratch his head and stare at the other 10 assembled pieces of the 11-piece puzzle.

AJ: "Where does this piece go?"

Maurice: "Nigga, there's only one place that piece can go!". Donnie had finally managed to get the object out of Aaron's throat, revealing it to be the final piece of the puzzle that the Spiders needed. With quick reflexes, Natalia quickly picked the piece up and finished the puzzle, granting the Spectacular Spiders victory for that part of the challenge.

Chris: "And the Spectacular Spiders have won!", he said as the Spiders all cheered in Unison.

Michael: "Dammit!"

April CF: **Shakes Head**

Chris: "Alright, campers. Time for the second part of your challenge! Over to your left are a bunch of wooden crates. Inside the crates are several different types of supplies you'll need in order to build a model of your respective team's symbol. Your challenge is to get your crates back to the camp site and be the first to complete a full model of your team's symbol"

Michael: "Wow, Chris. Really punchin' up the originality this season. First, we jumped off the cliff, and now we're taking crates somewhere so we can build something"

Chris: "Thanks for the observation, Michael. Now, as I was saying, since the Spiders won the first half of the challenge, they get wheel carts so they can move faster"

Liz: "W-Wait a minute. If they have carts then of course they're gonna finish their model before us"

Quipnay: "Aw, don't worry, Liz. We just need to believe in ourselves, that's all". Liz looked in the girl's eyes and saw the adorable glimmer of naïve hope before smiling.

Liz: "Quipnay is right. Everyone partner up and grab a box. We need all the help we can get!"

A short while later, the Spiders had managed to get very far ahead of the Goblins, to the point where the Goblins couldn't even see them. There were only three wheel carts, so six people would move the carts while the other five would just walk; after a while they would eventually switch to make sure everyone had put in work. Natalia, PJ, Gavin, Kevon, and Nikki were taking a short break to rest their arms. Natalia was showing the others her skill at predicting one's future by looks, personality, likes, and dislikes.

Natalia: "Kevon, you might be a rapper or other kind of musician in a near future"

Kevon: "Sweet, I'll take that"

Gavin: "What about me?"

Natalia: "Hmmm… Gavin, you'll most likely work in a future Gaming or YouTube company"

Gavin: "Like Achievement Hunter?"

Natalia: "MmHm"

Gavin: "Noice!"

Nikki: "Ooo! Ooo! Do me, do me!"

Natalia: "Hmmm… Nikki, you're- oh my. I'm not sure if I can say it out loud…"

Nikki: "Ooooo, that means it's gonna be something awesome. Nikki likes!". Natalia stared at PJ, assuming she also wanted her future to be predicted. However, PJ's expression had that usual look of indifference on it, so it was very difficult for Nat to get anything out of it. Because of this, she went for her hand, as skin contact made it easier for to get an accurate prediction if necessary. However, PJ immediately pulled her hand away and glared at the small Asian girl.

PJ: "Touch me, and your future is going to be met with a broken jaw". Natalia squeaked and immediately curled her hands up in her chest before jumping back, her face going from a light and happy one to a startled, sad, and afraid one.

PJ: "Sorry, I just… don't like being touched, okay?"

Natalia: "I understand…". Kevon tilted his head ever so slightly to the left as he looked at the loner girl in confusion. How can a girl get so angry so fast and then immediately become sorry and understanding two seconds later, he thought. Thinking it wasn't that deep, Kevon shrugged as he didn't want to make a bigger deal out of the situation. Meanwhile, the Goblins were way behind. The crates were heavy and even with the help of two people it was a little difficult to carry, but they still managed. The main problem came from the fact that Elliott was too weak to carry his box, and Sabrina wasn't making any attempts to help. Instead, she kept making attempts to call her rich father.

Sally: "Elliott, come on!"

The geek had been pushing the crate in an attempt to move it. However, despite all his efforts, the box didn't move an inch. Unbeknownst to the other Goblins, Elliott had been constantly looking back at Sabrina, knowing he needed her help to even move the crate. However, he had actively been preventing himself from asking for any help because not only was he shy given the current situation, but he also didn't want to come off as weak. However, the team losing wouldn't help anything, so he finally mustered up the guts to ask for help.

Elliott: "Hey, um, listen. I know you're busy and all with… whatever you're doing right now, but… I could really use your help with this crate and-"

Sabrina: "Hold on, Daddy", she said as she put her hand over the phone. "What do you want?"

Elliott: "Uh… Nevermind", he sighed as he walked back to the crate.

Sabrina: "What do you mean, 'No'?", she said, referring to her father.

Elliott: "Maybe if I pull…". Liz had stopped what she was doing to go back for the two team mates.

Liz: "Do you need my help", she asked with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

Elliott: "It's okay, I got it. HEHHHHHHH!", he shouted as he pulled with all his strength. Unfortunately, his hands slipped, and he fell into the water behind him, causing Liz to roll her eyes.

Liz: "Steven, can you help with this crate, please?"

Steven: "Sure, why not. Scoliosis never hurt anybody"

Liz: "Why were you carrying the crate on your back?"

Steven CF: "I got strong back muscles, and I don't know why. One time I fell off a four-story roof onto my back and I was completely fine"

Liz: "Y'know what, never mind, just help Elliott, please"

Jane: "Hey, guys. There's the camp ground!"

Gavin: "That was pretty easy"

Ronda: "Alright, everyone, let's take advantage of our lead while we have it. Chop chop!". Ronda, in her peripheral vision, saw Jane's expression harden a bit; not in a particularly angry or aggressive way, but in a passive aggressive way. Because of their previous interaction, Ronda made sure to not clap at any of the contestants. Jane had began modeling the statue before Ronda came up behind her.

Ronda: "Hey, Jane"

Jane: "What do you want?"

Ronda: "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. It's just that I care about winning. I didn't mean to upset you"

Jane: "Y'know what, don't worry about it. We cool"

Ronda: "Great!", she said as she walked away. Natalia had been listening to the brief conversation, smiling from ear to ear while doing so.

Natalia: "That was beautiful", she said as she approached Ronda.

Ronda: "What?"

Natalia: "Your appeasement with Jane. Where I'm from, there are few people as quick to make amends as you and she are."

Ronda: "Right… Appeasement…"

Ronda CF: "Survival tip number one, put your enemy in a false sense of security. Sure, Jane and I are on the same team, but once merge hits we'll be enemies. Get on her good side now, eliminate her later…"

Ronda: "Say, Nat? You mind helping out the boys, please?"

Natalia: "Gladly!"

After about another half hour, the Goblins had finally managed to make it all the way back to the camp ground. All were tired and annoyed, almost wanting to just hand the win to the Spiders. Despite their efforts, there was a massive difference between the way the Goblins and Spiders worked. The Spiders communicated well, and it helped that Ronda was an excellent leader by telling them exactly what needed to be done at what time. Liz, however, wasn't so lucky. Because of this, the Spiders managed to beat the Goblins by a landslide.

Chris: "And the Spectacular Spiders win the challenge, meaning they get to spend the next three nights in the spa hotel! Goblins, I'll see you at elimination tonight."

Afterwards, the boy Goblins (except for AJ) had all sat down on the stairs of their cabin, watching the Spiders move into the spa hotel while discussing who to boot.

Elliott: "So, what do we do now"

Michael: "Have you never watched one of these shows before? We gotta vote someone out"

Elliott: "Who?"

Ajit: "Honestly, I'd say you or Sabrina"

Elliott: "What?! W-Why!?"

Ajit: "You guys are weak links, and Ajit doesn't tolerate weak links. That's wassup!", he said, trying to sound like a gangster.

Michael: "Please stop"

Steven: "Oh c'mon, man. Give the guy a break. At least he tried"

Elliott: "Yeah, and we shouldn't kick off Sabrina either because-"

Michael: "Because you like her'"

Elliott: "N-No! Because she could be useful in the future. Besides, AJ is the one who lost the first challenge for us"

Maurice: "Dude has a point"

Maurice CF: "One fuckin' piece, man! Geez, even my nephew ain't that bad at solving puzzles, and he's only five years old!"

Steven: "I can take failure, but I can't take not trying at all. I don't care what you guys say, my vote goes to Sabrina"

Elliott turned around and saw Sabrina walking out of the bathroom. He bit his lip at the thought of kicking off who he thought was the hottest girl on the island. However, he didn't want to go against the guys given the fact that they could've easily had him gone if they wanted.

Elliott: "Do what you need to do…", he sighed.

Later that evening, the Goblins had all gathered at the area of elimination where voting took place. Everyone was nervous. Watching the show not knowing who was going to be safe was one thing, but actually living out the ceremony not knowing who was going to go was another.

Chris: "Campers. As teenagers, marshmallows represent a small, white, gooey treat. Here on Camp Wawanakwa, marshmallows represent life. One by one, each of you will go inside of the voting booth and write the name of the person you want to vote out on a slip of paper before putting it in the box. You may now vote"

AJ CF: "Yo, where I put my name on this shit? Ah, screw it", he said as he wrote his own name on the slip and put it in the box.

Chris: "Campers, there are only 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will be forced to pack their bags and walk the dock of shame. The first marshmallow goes to Michael"

"Liz"

"Steven"

"Ajit"

Ajit: "Woo hoo! Yeah, baby!"

"April and Sally"

"Quipnay"

"Maurice"

"Elliott"

Chris: "Campers. This is the final marshmallow…"

Sabrina: "What!? What do people have against me!?"

Naturally, the girl was shocked and scared in her situation. Other than reject Elliott a couple of times, she hadn't done anything particularly mean or offensive. She wondered what exactly she did to deserve to be booted so early. Meanwhile, AJ was shaking very hard in his seat. His eyes were twitching, hands sweating, teeth chattering in anticipation for Chris to say the last name.

Chris: "The final marshmallow goes to… AJ"

AJ: "Yes! AJ ain't goin' home first!"

Chris: "Dock of Shame is that way, Sabrina"

Sabrina huffed and fought back tears, trying her best not to cry in front of her ex-team mates. She may have lost, but she was gonna keep her dignity. As she stepped onto the dock, Elliott looked down, feeling almost as bad as she did.

Meanwhile, the Spiders were having a pool party in the spa hotel, celebrating their first and hopefully not the last victory.

Donnie: "Here's a toast, to the Spectacular Spiders!"

Spiders: "The Spectacular Spiders!"

Aaron CF: "I feel pretty good about winning that first challenge today. I mean, think about it. If it wasn't for my large throat, lack of a gag reflex, and jumping off the cliff when we did, we might've lost"

Kevon had dried off, so he could go inside and grab a soda from the fridge, when he noticed PJ sitting on the far side of the main room writing in her diary by herself. He felt bad considering in all the fun and jokes with Donnie and the other Spiders, he hadn't even noticed she wasn't there.

Kevon: "Hey, you know there's a party outside, right?", he asked, not wanting to exclude her. PJ looked up into his eyes, shocked that anyone would actually invite her to such an event. She went into one of the many rooms and changed into her bathing suit before stepping out with the others, almost immediately catching the attention of the other Spiders. Strangely enough, the girl had a very developed body, much more so than her hoodie gave off. She rubbed her arm and actively avoided eye contact with the other Spiders before Jane whistled, causing her to smile and blush.

Jane: "Well? You gonna get in the water or not?"

Suddenly her eyes darted towards Jane before she quickly got inside the water, squeezing between Kevon and Aaron.

PJ CF: "Okay, even though we won todays challenge, this place still stinks. But, since I'm here I might as well make the best of it and try to win"

Aaron dragged PJ in an unconsented hug. However, she let it pass due to her sudden shift in mood.

Nikki: "Hey, guys! Someone lost their bikini top!", she said, not realizing it was hers and that all the boy Spiders began to stare upon her saying this.

Mary Anne: "This is really awkward… you tell her", she said to Natalia.

Natalia: "That's yours, Nikki…". Nikki looked down and saw that she was in fact exposed to the cold night air.

Nikki: "You're so right! Ah, well. It was getting hot anyway"

Jane: "Girl, if you don't-", she said while aggressively trying to put the girls top back on.

Nikki: "You'll have to catch me first!" she shouted as she dived under water.

Ronda: "You guys are perverts…"


	2. Fact or Fail

The boy Goblins were resting within the "comfort" of their cabin. Michael's face distorted a bit, as the snoring that came from Elliott's mouth was disrupting his dream. He got up and put a clothes pin on his nose, causing the geek to abruptly wake up and fall on the hard wood floor.

Elliott: "Ow! Not cool, man! That was not cool!"

Michael: "Neither are you. Nice Wonder Woman undies"

Elliott looked down and saw that he was in fact wearing Wonder Woman underpants before covering up.

Elliott CF: "Wonder Woman is one of the most iconic and strongest female icons ever made. All I'm doing is showing how much I respect women!"

Elliott: "I hope today's challenge is easier than the last one. I still have a mark from when I landed on my stomach."

Michael: "Yeah, everything is easier if everyone actually tries". Elliott glared, knowing that Michael was referring to Sabrina. Though they barely interacted on the first episode, and she threw him outside into the dirt, Elliott still had feelings for her that he couldn't explain. Something in his gut churned, as if the idea of him and her together was truly meant to be; as if it were destiny.

Steven: "Or if your team mates aren't borderline retarded", he said, referring to AJ. Elliott ignored this statement, however, to address Michael.

Elliott: "Buzz off, Michael. You don't get it…"

Michael: "Oh, I get it alright. It's that 'love at first sight' bullshit"

Elliott: "No, it's just-"

Ajit: "Awwww, someone's in love. Y'know, I had a girlfriend once before I was kicked out of my tribe back in India. She was beautiful, man. As beautiful as a sunset on the horizon," he said as he wrapped an arm around Elliott's shoulder.

Steven: "Oh, sweet. I said the R word and got away with it"

Elliott: "Dude…"

Ajit: "Relax, Elliott. Sabrina may be gone and you may never see her again, but you got us! All five of us!". Elliott looked around and saw that, other than him, there we're only four other male Goblins in the cabin.

Elliott: "Hey… Weren't there six of us?"

Meanwhile, the Spiders were enjoying a nice breakfast together in the spa hotel.

Ronda: "Okay, everyone. The first challenge was a complete and utter success. So, in order to keep it that way, I'm appointing myself as leader."

Jane: "Girl, please", she snorted. "That first challenge was a team effort. We don't need a leader"

Ronda: "Kevon? What say you?"

Kevon: "I don't really care to be honest with you. As long as we keep pulling wins, that's all I- what the… HEY!", Kevon said as AJ snatched Kevon's plate of food from under the table before jumping out the window. As Kevon was about to go after him, a loud, painful shriek came from another room, as if someone were being murdered. Everyone at the table ran to the source of the scream, only to be both shocked and annoyed at it just being Mary Anne, with no visible signs of pain or trauma.

Mary Anne: "Who did this…", she asked in a low, menacing voice.

Donnie: "Did what?"

Mary Anne: "THIS!". Anne, in a clear fit of rage, thrusted out her ruined collection of make-up and beauty products. Various tubes of lip gloss were melted, mirrors were shattered, and eye liners were split in half.

Gordon: "Wow… Out of all the things to scream bloody murder over, that's definitely one of them", he said before Anne threw her bag at his face.

Mary Anne CF: "I packed an entire season's worth of make-up in that bag, AN ENTIRE SEASON! I don't know what I did to have someone break into my room and mess with MY shit, but I promise you whoever it was will wish they never met me…"

Kevon: "Okay, let's just chill out. I'm sure it was just an animal or something"

Natalia: "Y-yeah, an animal…", she awkwardly giggled before rubbing the back of her head.

Chris: "Alright, campers, get up! It's time for your next challenge!"

The Spiders and Goblins all walked out towards the dock of the island. Kevon glared at AJ, who was smiling and rubbing his stomach due to actually having a decent breakfast.

Kevon: "Thanks for stealing my food, jerk", he said while walking up to him.

AJ: "Food? What food? I ain't steal no food"

Kevon: "Y'know what, never mind"

Chris: "Alright, campers, the name of this challenge is Fact or Fail!"

Quipnay: "Yay! I love Fact or Fail! Um, what's Fact or Fail?"

Chris: "There's three rounds. One consists of trivia questions, the other consists of physical activities. Five people from each team will participate in each round, with one member of the Spiders sitting out due a round due to them having one more member. In the event that it ends in a tie, we go into sudden death. Okay then, I'll need five volunteers from each team for the truth round"

For the Spiders, Kevon, Aaron, Donnie, Natalia, and Mary Anne volunteered. For the Goblins, Michael, Elliott, AJ, Sally, and Quipnay. They all entered bleacher like seats, with two tiers for each set.

Chris: "Here's how this part of the challenge works. In front of all of you are small red buttons. The first person to hit their button after I ask a question will have three seconds to spit out an answer. A right one will grant you the ability to rid the other team of a member of your choosing. But a wrong answer will result in…", he paused as he pulled out a small device with a red button. Upon pushing it, all ten of his volunteers experienced a short but painful shock throughout their bodies. "Any questions? No? Alright, let's play ball!"

AJ: "You guys ready for some mad smart skills? Cuz this guy is kickin' it into maximum overdrive!"

AJ CF: "After what happened last episode, I've been working to make myself stronger, faster, and smarter. I'm goin all the way, baby!"

Chris: "Okay, first question. Who currently has the most screen time in Total Drama History?". AJ slammed his buzzer.

AJ: "That's an easy one, yo. You"

Chris: "Interesting answer, AJ, and you're technically not wrong, but you're technically not right either", he said as he shocked the Goblins. "Next question. How many innings are in a baseball game?". Kevon buzzed.

Kevon: "Nine!"

Chris: "Correct! Kevon, choose your victim!"

Kevon: "Elliott". Chris whipped out a second button and used it to eject Elliott out of his seat.

Elliott: "AW, C'MON!"

Michael CF: "AJ was determined to be the first person to ring that goddamn buzzer for every question, and he only got one of them right. I mean, sure, I didn't know a lot of the questions myself, but I didn't basically fry my team mates knowing I didn't know what the answer was. Buzz after buzz after motherfucking buzz"

Michael: "AJ, STOP HELPING THEM KILL US!", he scolded as he suffered another shock. At that point it had been Michael and AJ on the Goblins, while the Spiders were left with Natalia, Donnie, and Kevon, and Mary Anne.

Chris: "Next question. How did Logan get its R rating?". Donnie buzzed.

Donnie: "Hugh Jackman took a salary cut!"

Chris: "Correct! Donnie, choose your victim"

Donnie: "Michael"

Michael: "GOD DAMMIT!", he shouted as he got ejected. More than ever, AJ was determined to be the first to hit that buzzer, even if he didn't know the answer.

Gordon CF: "That kid shocking himself over and over again is just about the best thing I've seen since I got here. Not as good as PJ throwing Mary Anne off the cliff though. That shit was gold"

Eventually, the electricity wore down AJ to the point where his reaction time slowed down tremendously, to the point where by the time he went to press the button, he was already being launched.

Chris: "And the Spectacular Spiders win the first round! One more and they win the challenge. For the Fail section, players will be given random objectives to complete. Fail, and you're out of the challenge. Win, and you survive get to dare someone from the other team."

For the Spiders, Gavin, Gordon, Ronda, Jane, and Nikki went up. For the Goblins, it was Maurice, Steven, Ajit, Liz, and April.

Ronda: "Okay, everyone. What we need to do is sit through as many dares as possible and hammer one person at a time. Give them no room to recover"

Nikki: "That's so messed up… I like it!"

Jane CF: "As much as I don't like being bossed around by other people, I wasn't about to argue against her strategy, especially given the looks of the other team. I mean, I ain't no pushover, but I'm not finna sit here all day and take blow after blow. I wanna get this shit done and happily take my three days of rest and relaxation"

The Spiders and Goblins sat in their respective seats in preparation for the challenge.

Chris: "Spiders, since you won last challenge, you'll get first dibs. Gavin, you have to eat wet bread". The brit's eyes widened as Chef plopped a plate of two slices of wet bread in front of him. He gulped and put on a fake smile as he picked up a soggy piece, the bread falling apart as he did so.

Gavin: "Sure… What's the big de-", he started to say before throwing up, not even getting a crumb in his mouth.

Gordon: "Well then, we're off to a great start already"

Chris: "April, you have to pet a tarantula"

Maurice CF: "Woo wee, good thing I didn't have to do that. There's only one thing I hate more than anything, aside from country music and Total Drama fanfiction, and it's fuckin' spiders, dude, oh my god. I'd rather have someone break my arms than have to deal with one spider"

Chef approached the deaf girl with the hairy demon inside a small wooden cage before setting it down. She shrugged before lightly caressing the tarantula, winning her part of the challenge.

Chris: "April, choose your next victim", he said as she pointed at Nikki. "Nikki, you have to let electric eels shock you."

Nikki: "Ooo, fun!", she exclaimed as Chef brought the eels. To everyone's surprise, the Hawaiian girl was smiling profusely as the slimy creatures approached her arms, legs, and abdomen. Chef pressed them to her and, after a couple of seconds, they began to send painful shocks throughout her body. She screamed bloody murder as the eels bit into her tanned flesh, sinking their teeth inside. After Chef painfully retracted the eels from her body, there was a short silence.

Chris: "Nikki, choose your-"

Nikki: "Wow… That felt… so… good! Hit me again, Chef!". Chef stared at the girl in confusion before giving her another jolt.

Chris: "Um, Nikki-"

Nikki: "Again!"

Chris: "Nikki!"

Nikki: "Again!"

Chris: "NIKKI! FOR PETE SAKE, YOU WON! You can pick someone else now!"

Nikki: "Oh, oh, oh! I pick Gordon! I want him to experience this too!", she shouted as Ronda facepalmed.

Gordon: "Um… she's not actually allowed to do that, right?"

Chris: "Aye, nothing in the rules says she can't."

Gordon: "Awesome…"

Chris: "Gordon, my friend, you have to put a wasp's nest on your head"

Gordon: "Nope. MmMm. No, no, and hell no!"

Gordon CF: "My family is dangerously allergic to wasps. Last year, my cousin got stung by a baby wasp, and he's still recovering from it!"

The game continued for what seemed like hours after that point. Maurice fell rather quickly, with April going a little bit after, but the others were persistent for their own reasons. Liz, Jane, and Ronda, more than anybody, were fueled by self determination and the lust for victory. Steven tanked the pain and humiliation because of his 'YOLO' mentality, and that even if he lost, he might as well struggle while doing it. Ajit felt obliged to try his best and succeed, especially since he was booted from his tribe back home for failure. And Nikki just enjoyed the pain, the sheer rush from the challenges she faced. Eventually, however, the rest of the Goblins fell due to not liking pain.

Quipnay: "Aw, don't worry, guys. Maybe we can win next round".

Michael: "We lost… even if we win the next round it'll be two to one"

Chris: "Precisely, Michael, which is why I'm making the final round worth three points"

Ronda: "Um, excuse me, that is totally not fair"

Jane: "I second that. I did not just go through all of that shit for nothing"

Chris: "Hush, children. Now, I'll need a volunteer from the Goblins."

Liz: "I'll do it!"

Liz CF: "Sure, I'm not the biggest or buffest member on my team, but I'm the only one with physical and mental training required to withstand this type of stuff. The only reason we lost the last round is because that girl, Nikki, for some reason enjoys pain. I can do this though… for the Goblins!"

Chris: "Okay, and-"

Nikki: "ME! Me, me, me! I wanna go!"

Chris: "Hold on there, tiger. Everyone else on your team has already gone. Everyone except PJ"

PJ: "What? Me!? Oh no…", she said, raising up her arms in protest.

Steven: "How about we all get an A for effort and have no elimination tonight"

Chris: "Cute idea, Steven, but no. PJ, Liz… it's time"

PJ sighed as she stuck her hands in her pocket and began to walk. However, a hand propped itself on her shoulder, causing her to immediately stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened from the unconsented touch and her teeth started to grit before she turned around and saw it was Kevon. Her look of aggravation immediately faded as Kevon smiled at her.

Kevon: "Hey, it's okay if you can't do it", he said, wanting to ease the pressure off her.

Ronda: "What? But we'll lose"

PJ: "Thanks…", she responded with a smile, completely ignoring Ronda, before walking away. Ronda glared at the two of them while they weren't looking in response. Both Liz and PJ stood in front of one another as Chris explained the rules.

Chris: "Okay, here's how this is gonna work. Instead of each of you doing a challenge one by one, you'll both be doing it at the same time! First person to fail to complete their challenge will cause their team to face elimination. No pressure"

Kevon: "You got this, PJ!"

Gavin: "I believe in you, PJ!"

Ronda: "You better not lose this for us!"

Jane: "Girl, shut up. Go PJ!"

Chris: "Alright, you two. First challenge is to perform a log run."

PJ: "That's it? Doesn't seem so bad"

Chris: "Wasn't finished… perform a log run… in piranha infested waters!"

At first PJ had a look of fear written on her face which, as a result, made Liz smile. However, she remembered what was at stake and her look of fear immediately turned into a look of determination.

PJ: "Let's do this…"

Maurice CF: "Liz is a tough cookie, everyone on my time knows that. But PJ, man, god damn! She got attacked by a bear, and she's still standing, man! I would've dropped out after three rounds of that shit. Remind me to never piss off either of those girls"

PJ was noticeably bruised up from the challenges, while Liz was barely scratched.

Liz: "I have to say, I admire the effort you're putting in". PJ didn't respond.

Chris: "Okay, as good as all this footage is for ratings, it's not getting us anywhere. Let's make this last round snappy. Oh, Chef!", he said as Chef used a forklift to bring a small pool of green jello. "The last challenge, for the win, will be a boxing match within this thick pool of jello. Should make it nice n' hard to move around"

Liz: "What!? But I'm allergic to jello!"

Michael: "Who the fuck has Jello allergies?"

Elliott: "Actually, some symptoms of Jello allergies are hives, runny nose, low blood pressure and-", he started to say before getting cut off by Liz screaming. She lifted a foot and saw that her foot was swelling profusely. "Swelling…"

Chris: "You may begin!", he said as the two girls put on their boxing gloves. Despite the clear disadvantage that Liz had with her allergies, her hits still struck PJ hard. Being all bruised up definitely wasn't helping her case, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Eventually Liz threw a punch that knocked PJ on her backside, dazing her and making her vison blurry. After a couple of seconds, she growled in rage before throwing Jello at Liz's face, causing her face to puff up a little.

Liz: "GAH! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!", she shouted before PJ punched Liz off into the jello, covering her entire body in Jello. She made an attempt to get up but was too weak and accepted defeat.

Chris: "AND THE SPECTACULAR SPIDERS WIN!"

Every member of the Spiders ran over and lifted PJ above their heads, carrying her to the spa hotel to celebrate yet another victory. Meanwhile, the Goblins all had sour looks on their faces.

Chris: "Goblins, what can I say. Sucks to be you right now"

AJ: "I know, man. This team is full of losers!"

Michael: "Shut the fuck up, AJ", he said as the other Goblins glared at him before walking away.

AJ: "What?"

Liz CF: "Listen, I tried my best, that's all that matters. Doesn't matter if I was practically cheated out of winning, or if there was nothing I could do to- no! No! Shut it! You're pathetic! Show some sportsmanship, Elizabeth!", she said with a determined smile before eventually breaking down in tears.

Afterwards, the four female Goblins talked within their cabin about the challenge.

Liz: "Look, I know I screwed up the challenge for everybody, but please don't vote me out"

Sally: "Don't worry, Liz. I won't. No one should be eliminated over something like allergies"

Sally CF: "It broke my heart to see Gwen get eliminated in Total Drama: World Tour. Yes, she kissed Duncan, but her elimination was unfair. First Cody voted someone else by accident, then she ties with Courtney, and then loses because of her eucalyptus allergy and got the boot. I would never vote someone out for something like that"

Quipnay: "You must be pretty Jello-S about the loss, huh". Liz glared at Quipnay, while Sally gave a 'now's not the time' look. "Oop!"

Later at the elimination booth, the Spiders were all called out to watch the Goblins vote someone out.

Jane: "Yo, Chris, not that I don't like the fresh air n' all, but I got a hot tub calling my name"

Gavin: "Yeah, what'd you call us out here for?"

Chris: "Easy, Spiders. I've called you out here for three reasons. One, watch the Goblins squirm. Two, make an announcement. Three, take a volunteer for a reward"

Donnie: "ME!", he said as he ran up. "Oh, I mean. I volunteer myself"

Chris: "Donnie! My man, who will be spending the next three days on Boney Island"

Donnie: "Aw, what? In what universe is that a reward?"

Chris: "It's a reward in the sense that you get 72 whole hours to find THIS", he said before taking out a small, wooden figure in the shape of his head. "This is the Immunity Idol. As of tonight, it will be hidden somewhere on Boney Island. Find the idol, and you're practically golden"

Ronda: "Great. Now he tells us"

Chris: "Okay, onto the votes! Oh wait, one more thing. Oh, intern!", he shouted as Sabrina walked onto the scene.

Goblins: "Sabrina!?"

Steven: "Not to be an asshole, but didn't we eliminate you three days ago?"

Sabrina CF: "I managed to convince Chris to let me be back on the show after hours of sucking up and begging. I wanted to get more screen time so I could hopefully get my own spin off show of some sort, but I'm seriously reconsidering…"

Chris: "Relax, Steven. She's back as an assistant and nothing else. And she'll start her job by taking Donnie to Boney Island"

Sabrina: "Sure thing…", she said with a fake smile. She brought Donnie into a speed boat and sped off to Boney Island.

Chris: "Okay, NOW onto voting!"

Several minutes later, the Goblins all sat back down in their seats, waiting patiently for the marshmallows to get handed out.

Chris: "Alright, campers. I have 10 marshmallows here…"

Elliott: "I hope AJ doesn't make them all get electrocuted…"

AJ: "I said sorry, dawg"

Chris: "The first marshmallow goes to Michael"

"Quipnay"

"Sally"

"Elliott"

"Steven"

"Maurice"

"April"

"Ajit… Campers, this is the final marshmallow…"

Liz bit her lip in anticipation, hoping to God that she would get her name called next. She worked too hard to get where she was to leave this soon. AJ, much like last episode, was shaking uncontrollably. In his mind, he thought he tried harder than anybody else on the Goblins.

"Liz". She sighed heavily in relief as she ran and took her marshmallow, while AJ sat there with a look of depression on his face. He got up and sadly walked towards the Dock of Shame, not saying a word.

While the Spiders and Goblins were moving on with their business, Donnie was searching around Boney Island for the hidden immunity idol. He didn't expect it to be quick, or easy, but the atmosphere of the island was making his stomach churn. He started to wonder if three days without the spa hotel was really worth it for an idol that he probably wouldn't even find.

Donnie: "Alright, Donnie, just play it cool, stay calm, don't draw any attention to your-", he paused as he saw a berry bush a few yards away. "Ooo, thank you, mother nature"

He approached the bush nonchalantly and reached out to grab one of the many delicious looking berries. However, upon his fingers making contact with one of them, he heard a roar of some sort. His eyes began to dart around in every direction to make sure he was alone. Thankfully enough, he was.

Donnie: "Heh, I got a dirty mind". He popped the berry into his mouth and turned around to continue his search, only to be surprised by a bear standing behind him. Unbeknownst to Donnie, that was 'the bears bush' and he didn't take kindly to others eating his berries.

Donnie: "WOAH! H-Hey, pal… want a berry?", he asked before the bear roared in his face. Donnie, as a result, screamed at the top of his lungs and started to run away.

Meanwhile, Liz was looking at herself in the mirror and applying ice packs to her face to ease the swelling. Thankfully, it went down enough to the point where she at least looked human and could see. The other three girls were sound asleep, so she was making sure to stay as quiet as possible as to not wake them up.

Liz: "This is the worst…", she whispered. There was a light knock at the door. She walked over and lightly opened the door to see Michael standing there with a light smirk on his face.

Liz: "Michael?"

Michael: "How's the ice pack doin' for ya?"

Liz: "What do you want", she said with a stern tone of voice.

Michael: "I just wanted to check up on your well-being. After all, I would hate for anything bad to happen to Ms. 'We Can Win This Game For Sure'."

Liz glared hard at the Jersey boy, putting her hands on her hips while tapping her right foot.

Liz: "Yeah, well", her voice faltered. "Being Ms. 'We Can Win This Game For Sure' is better than being you; being like Mr. Pessimist! Unlike you, I like to inspire my team mates to succeed and do better."

Michael: "Which worked so well these past two challenges…"

Liz: "Y'know what…", she said as she balled her fist up. "You may not be a threat to me or my chances of winning, but you better step off and stop pretending you know me."

Michael: "Whatever floats your boat", he shrugged.

Liz: "Good night". She slammed the door in the boy's face, essentially letting him know that he won the argument despite surrendering. He smiled before making his way back to his own cabin.


	3. The Sport-A-Thon

Liz: "Alright, girls. We can't afford to keep losing like this. We seriously need to up our game if we're going to survive, because soon we'll be ridiculously low in numbers and it'll be practically impossible to beat the Spiders". She hated to admit it, but Michael's words the episode before had actually gotten to her. As hard as she tried, there was always something that screwed her over, whether it was Sabrina's laziness, AJ's stupidity, or her Jell-O allergy. "However, if we by some chance do lose the next challenge, I say we eliminate Elliott"

Sally: "Why Elliott? He's, like, the nicest boy on our team"

Liz: "True, but if we were going off of niceness, Michael would've gone first instead of Sabrina"

Sabrina: "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep"

Quipnay: "I agree with Sal. Besides, we wouldn't wanna boot off Sabrina's boyfriend", she teased.

Sabrina: "Go climb a ledge", she said as she put a pillow over her head to block out the conversation.

Sally: "I don't get it. You're supposed to be Chris' personal assistant, why do you have to bunk with us? Couldn't he spare one room?"

Quipnay: "True, you guys should see the size of his mansion. You could practically get lost in there"

Liz: "Girls, focus. Now-", she began to say before Elliott fell through the ceiling in front of them. His eyes widened as he expected the five surprisingly tougher girls around him to lunge and tear him limb from limb. To his other shock, however, everyone went completely quiet. Sabrina looked up and stared at the geek in disgust and confusion.

Liz: "Spying, Elliott?"

Elliott: "Uhhhhh…", he began to say before sprinting out.

Elliott CF: "For the record, I wasn't spying, snooping, stalking, or whatever you wanna call it. I was just, um, checking on Sabrina to make sure she was okay. After all, being an assistant can be stressful work, based on personal experience. Yeah, that's it, heh heh. Heh…", he chuckled awkwardly before looking down in shame.

Sabrina CF: "For the record, I am not into that sad geek called Elliott, nor will I ever be into that sad geek called Elliott."

Meanwhile, Gavin was just waking up from a wonderful night's sleep, having a variety of wacky but investing dreams. He stretched his arms out and let out a light yawn before opening his eyes to Nikki, staring at him from the other side of the room. Of course, he yelped in surprise, but was more put off by the wide and eager smile on the Hawaiian girl's face.

Gavin: "N-Nikki? What are you doing in my room?"

Nikki: "Oh! You're up early."

Gavin: "Yeah… I always get up early to make breakfast for the others"

Nikki: "Huh. That's pretty nice. Nice dream, by the way. Loved every second of it", she said as she strolled out.

Gavin: "Yeah… Wait—what?"

Gavin CF: "Not to sound mean or anything, since I'm the least mean person I know, heh heh—but Nikki kinda… creeps me out, and not in a fun way."

As Gavin was getting dressed, he heard a scream just as loud and fearful as Mary Anne's the episode before, except much deeper and masculine. He quickly ran to the commotion, stumbling on his pants as he ran while trying to put them on, and tripped upon getting on the scene.

Gavin: "What happened!?"

In the room that Gavin had ran to, he saw a disaster of a mess in the form of stains, wrappers, and throw up everywhere, with Aaron in the center. He sat there on both of his knees, staring in horror at all five of his torn and empty duffel bags that had previously been filled with emergency food.

Nikki: "Woah, this place is a real mess. Glad I don't have to clean it up!"

Ronda: "Ugh! Do you have to be such a pig?"

Aaron: "It's all gone…"

Ronda: "Yeah, it's called overeating and running out"

Aaron: "I DIDN'T EAT ANY OF IT!", he shouted in a loud, surprisingly threatening manner. Ronda's eyes widened instantly at how much boom came from his voice and nearly jumped back. However, she lightly shook her head, as if she was snapping out of something, and gave a look of aggressive indifference.

Ronda: "Whatever…", she said as she walked away.

Aaron CF: "You might think I'm overreacting a bit, but c'mon. I don't even care that people ate it, it's the fact that the food was stolen. If they asked for some I would've said yes, because I know the food here isn't exactly the best… but still, man, that was my food. I have every right to be hungry—I mean, angry."

Gordon: "Alright, the next time someone screams like that I'm just gonna ignore it."

Kevon put a hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, when Gavin heard a sudden "Psst" come from the opposite end of the hall. He turned around and saw Natalia motion him to come to her room and, despite not knowing the reason, be obliged. The Brit entered the girl's room in a casual manner, looking around for her, only to notice that she had completely disappeared. To his utter shock though, he heard a sudden slam of the door behind him. He turned around and saw Natalia, in a state of distress.

Gavin: "Natalia? What's wrong?"

She stopped for a second before turning around and saw Gavin's confused expression.

Natalia: "Okay, Gavin. I, uh, have something to show you. B-But you have to promise not to freak out. Okay?"

Gavin: "Um… Sure, I can do that."

Natalia: "Okay". She lightly pulled on the collar of her shirt and looked down into it. "Come on out, little fella."

The Brit almost immediately noticed red flags in the situation, but he chose to go along with it for her sake. That is until a large spider crawled out of her shirt and leaped onto her palmed hands. Though its legs were relatively small for its size, its eyes were not. The eyes made up half of the body and they aimed themselves at the Brit, as if they were analyzing him.

Natalia: "Now, I know what you're going to say—"

Gavin: "KILL IT! KILL THAT BASTARD WITH FIRE!", he shouted as he grabbed the nearest object, a one-thousand-page book, and made an attempt to swing at the spider. However, the spider jumped in shock and crawled behind Natalia's back in sheer fear. Luckily for it, she managed to stop Gavin before he got a chance to land a hit.

Natalia: "No, Gavin! This is my new pet, Arach."

Gavin: "W-Wha-Why do you have that thing…?"

Natalia: "I was doing my weekly trip into the wilderness for inner peace exercises. I found him out by himself, cold, and hungry, so I decided to take him in and take care of him". By this point Arach had crawled his way back onto Natalia's shoulder, still on guard for any sudden attacks from Gavin. He burped up a wrapper that, due to the breeze from the open window, flew into Gavin's face. Gavin, disgusted, quickly removed the moist wrapper before noticing it was from a snack that he saw taken out of Aaron's bag once. And it wasn't a common snack like a bag of chips, fruit, or even candy. No, they were Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish-Tails, a snack that literally no one else had ever heard of outside that one episode of World Tour. The gears slowly began to turn in Gavin's head before he gasped dramatically.

Gavin: "HE DID IT!"

Natalia: "I didn't know at the time! I try to control him, but he sneaks out and eats whatever he sees!"

Gavin: "Why don't you just give him to Chris?"

Natalia: "I can't", she sighed. "This isn't just an ordinary spider, it's a mutated one, and all mutants were captured and taken who knows where before the season started. If Chris found out about Arach, he would call the authorities, and I don't know what kind of horrible treatment they would put upon him".

Gavin's eyes darted towards Arach, who had a tear leaking from his eye. One of his eight legs pointed at the tear as it grew bigger and more defined, as if he wanted to make him guilty.

Natalia: "Look, I couldn't hold in the secret any longer and you're the only person on our team who I feel has the most positive energy to tell without freaking out too much. That's why I'm trusting you with this secret and hope you won't tell anybody. Please?"

Gavin: "Sure thing."

Natalia: "Lovely!"

Later that morning, Chris had ordered the contestants to come to the dining hall, as that's where he would announce the next challenge. Quipnay, as she cringed at her sloppy, disgusting food, noticed Ajit with a small basket made out a grass. Within the basket were what seemed to be a type of pepper, which he was gorging on mindlessly.

Quipnay: "Eww, what is that?", she asked, covering her nose due to how spicy it smelled.

Ajit: "This? Oh, it's a Carolina Reaper pepper."

Quipnay: "Well, it smells horrible."

Steven: "That's because Carolina Reapers are the hottest peppers on the planet."

Steven CF: "My mom's a tough woman; she was in the army, had three kids, with two of them being C-Sections, and raised all of them by herself. But maaan, just one of those peppers had her screaming like she was being murdered. Those things are no joke…"

Ajit: "I found some of them out in the woods. You guys can have some if you want."

April, being a person who enjoyed trying new things, shrugged and walked over and took a pepper. After popping one in her mouth, she waited, not really feeling anything. Her face then turned red before she gasped for air, running to the washroom so she could ease the heat with water.

Quipnay: "Well then… looks like the heat is jalapen her throat."

Maurice's eyes widened and he stood up straight, as he sensed that something was afoot.

Maurice: "Uh oh…"

Steven: "Uh oh?"

Maurice: "My nigga senses are tingling!"

Surely enough, Chris burst through the door immediately after and took out what seemed to be a rocket launcher. However, instead of a rocket, it shot out a dodgeball and hit Ajit square in the face.

Ajit: "Ow! Weak!"

Gordon: "Aw, dammit, Chris! You should've told me you were gonna do that! I would've gotten it on camera and posted it to ."

Gavin: "What's ?"

Gordon: "It's this kickstarter website where I take videos of peoples fails and post it. Every one thousand views I get I make ten dollars."

PJ: "Why are you on Total Drama if you have your own money-making website."

Gordon: "Because the views I've gotten so far suck, and I was hoping taking vids of Total Drama contestants getting hurt would spike my popularity."

Jane: "I better not catch you recording me."

Gordon: "Gotcha. Hey, Chris. You got me?"

Chris: "Oh, trust me Gordon, there will be more than enough attempts for you to get views in today's Sport-A-Thon!"

Quipnay: "The what-A-thon?"

Chris: "Here's how this works. Each team will set out five people to randomly pick a sport. Rules will vary from game to game. Now, the team that wins the most games will be staying the next three days in the spa hotel, while the losers will stay in the regular, crappier cabins"

Elliott: "Oh, this is easy. We have an athlete on our team". Everyone on the Goblins gasped at the geeks statement.

Sally: "Whenever someone predicts they'll win, they always lose!"

Quipnay: "Elliott… How could you...?"

Elliott: "What? I-I didn't mean—" he began to say before Qupnay covered his mouth.

Sally CF: "I've seen every episode of Total Drama at least twice, and one of the things that annoyed me the most throughout World Tour was how badly Team Victory was losing. They had some off the kindest, most genuine people on the entire show, and it was upsetting to see them all go because their name is practically a jinx"

Chris: "Good job, Elliott. Any who, everyone follow me outside!". The teens all exited the mess hall and followed Chris.

Donnie: "What kind of sports do you think we'll be playing?", he whispered to Kevon, noticeably tired due to yawning while doing so. He had came back from Boney Island that morning and managed to steal a couple hours' worth of sleep; however, considering that he stayed up for three days straight due to not trusting the wonders of mother nature, he was still very much out of it and his attention span was off. He actively had to stop his eyelids from shutting because of how heavy they seemed at the time.

Kevon: "You alright, man? You kinda look like crap."

Donnie: ''Nah, man, I'm good…"

Donnie CF: "The one thing I don't wanna come off as this early into the game is useless. Sure, my team is on a two-win streak, but good things don't last forever. It's not like I'm gonna find that immunity idol soon anyway, so this is the better option for now."

Donnie: "I just need to lay down for—a bit…", he sluggishly said before falling onto the grass and falling asleep.

Chris: "We're here!"

Kevon: "Um, Chris… Where's the court?"

Jane: "Yeah, how are we supposed to play anything without some kind of court."

Ajit: "Pfft, you Americans; back where I'm from we didn't need 'courts' to play games. We just played in the undomesticated environment called the jungle with our bare hands."

Michael: "Shut the fuck up, Ajit", he said jokingly.

Chris: "Actually, Kevon, we're using this challenge as an excuse to use something the producers made", he said before taking out a remote with various buttons.

Elliott: "What's that?"

Michael: "I don't know, Elliott. If you let him talk, maybe he'll tell us."

Chris: "Thank you, Michael. This little doohickey allows me to control certain areas of the island into whatever I want to. See for yourself…". He then proceeded to push one of the buttons on the remote, which opened up a hole in the ground that Donnie fell through. However, he immediately came back up due to a basketball court emerging. "Spiders, since you were the winners last challenge, you get to decide the first game played", he said as Chef pushed a wheel towards the host.

Jane: "I'll do it", she said as she walked forward and spun the wheel. "C'mon, give momma dodgeball!"

The wheel landed on soccer instead.

Chris: "Okay, campers. You have one minute to pick five people to go."

Liz: "Alright, guys. Who's going up?"

Ajit: "I'll go. I got this special spin technique that guarantees goals every time."

Liz: "Okay. I hope you're right. We really need to win this challenge."

For the Goblins, Liz, Ajit, Michael, Elliott, and Maurice volunteered. Ronda, Donnie, Aaron, Mary Anne, and Gordon volunteered for the Spiders. The basketball court shifted and turned into a soccer field with replicated white nets on opposite sides with Elliott and Aaron being goalies. The whistle was tweeted by Chris and both Ajit and Mary Anne fought over the ball with their legs until Ajit eventually managed to steal it and head for Aaron.

Ronda: "Sharpen up, Spiders! Enemy team incoming!"

Ajit, with extreme precision, managed to kick the ball with enough strength to propel it forward and ricochet off of both Gordon and Donnie's faces.

Ronda: "What the— ", she shouted before getting hit as well, at an angle to where it bounced up into the air. The Indian boy then proceeded to jump spin in the air at a speed matching that of the ball before kicking it as it came down. Unfortunately, he kicked it the wrong way. Elliott screamed for dear life and dived out of the way before the ball hit the Goblin's goal and granted the Spiders a point.

Liz: "Good job… Now, how about trying to kick the ball into THEIR net!", she scolded as the ball got put back into place. This time, Mary Anne managed to get the ball instead of Ajit, and was surprisingly making good distance on the field.

Ronda: "Hey, Anne! You can't put on makeup for shit!"

Mary Anne: "What did you just say!?", she shouted in both anger and confusion before turning around and, somehow, kicking the ball harder than Ajit did. Ronda, in response, put all the force her body had into kicking that ball back into the Goblin's net, causing Liz to face palm.

While the Spiders were winning, Natalia felt Arach crawling up her stomach. She lightly opened up her shirt while no one was looking and saw that he was hungry. Apparently five bags of junk food weren't enough to appease his appetite.

Natalia: "Excuse me, friends. I have to, um—use the restroom", she said to PJ.

PJ: "Whatever."

As Nat fled the scene, the Spiders solidified their victory with a score of five to zero.

Chris: "Spiders, since you guys won the first game, you get to decide the next one. Who's spinning?"

Ronda: "I'll do it", she said before spinning. While the wheel was spinning, Nikki diverted her attention to a book that PJ was writing in. Being as nosy as she was, she lightly leaned forward without making a sound in an attempt to read it.

'…but the little foster girl was unsuccessful in her short journey. Every step she took pained her, reminding her of the pain that came along with being a girl. It didn't help that it was in the middle of December, and it was freezing cold out. Ellis' first instinct was to couch dive for any loose change that just might happen to be within the foster home's many old, raggedy couches, as she was positive that none of the other kids or even Helen herself would be willing to do—"

Nikki: "What'cha readin'!?", she shouted in her ear in an excited manner.

PJ: "Nikki…"

Nikki: "You're reading me? That doesn't make any sense."

PJ: "You almost got knocked out just now."

Nikki: "Huh. Sooooo, what is it really?"

PJ: "A book…"

Nikki: "About?"

PJ: "DAMMIT! You made me mess up!"

The spinner landed on Ice Hockey.

Chris: "Campers, you have one minute to decide who's playing!", he said as PJ stormed out furiously.

Gavin: "Damn. Who pissed in her cereal?"

Kevon: "Someone should go after her."

Ronda: "Forget about her. The Goblins are gonna try extra hard to catch up, so we need all the effort we can get. PJ's 'girl troubles' can be dealt with later."

Gavin: "Girl troubles?"

Mary Anne: "It's that time of the month for her."

Gavin: "I don't know what that means."

Mary Anne: "She's on her period. Idiot."

Gavin: "…"

Mary Anne: "Do you not know what a menstrual cycle is?"

Gavin: "Of course I do", he said as he imagined a bike. "It's a fine way to get around town".

Simultaneously, the Goblins strategized on who they should send out next. April, through sign language, communicated to Sally.

Sally: "April says that should Liz go every round since she's the most experienced person with sports, and that four people should rotate every game."

Michael: "That's a good idea, except you're forgetting one major thing."

Sally: "What's that?"

Michael: "Elliott does not get to play anymore."

Elliott: "Wait, what? Why?"

Michael: "I mean, do I really have to spell it out?"

Elliott: "Yes! You can't just exclude me from the game and not tell me why."

Steven: "Look, I'm not saying you're bad at sports, but I've never seen a goalie jump out of the way of a ball, let alone five times in a row."

Ajit: "Yeah, you suck, Elliott."

Maurice: "Like you can talk. Ol, 'kick the ball into your own net', headass."

Liz: "Yeah, I hate to sound shallow by saying this, but you're not exactly the most… physical player on our team, and we really need this win, Elliott", she said before the geek sighed and sat down. As the Goblins prepared for the next game, Steven began to uncontrollably slip. Every time he tried to stand up, he would fall flat on his butt and make a loud thump.

Steven: "Alright, pretending none of that just happened". Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sally giggling uncontrollably, doing her best to do so quietly.

Steven: "What?"

Sally: "I saw that."

Steven: "No you didn't. You saw nothing."

Sally: "Here, let me help you up."

Steven: "No, I'm go—oh, boy!", he said as Sally lifted him on his feet by surprise. She sensed he was about to fall again and put her hands on his shoulders to stabilize him. "Uh… Thanks."

Sally: "No problem."

Sally CF: "As dumb as it may sound, I kinda have a 'big sister' instinct. I see someone in need, I feel morally obligated to help them."

As she walked away and prepared for the game to start, Steven stared at her before preparing as well. However, he turned around and saw Maurice smirking at him.

Maurice: "Yo, I see you, my boy."

Steven: "What?"

Maurice: "You and Sally. It's okay though, I won't say anything."

Steven: "Oh, fuck you, dude. This is literally the first time we've talked since we got here."

Maurice: "Yeah right. Listen, I have 4 horny little cousins, man. I know a dude who's falling for someone when I see it."

Steven: "Checkup", he said as he hit the puck into his crotch, in which Maurice fell to the ground.

Maurice: "I'm not even playing...!"

Steven CF: "What is with people and shipping people who've barely talked to each other. It's fuckin Noco all over again…"

The game was long and very drawn out, to the point where both teams were quickly losing energy and the will to continue, with the exception being Ronda, Liz, and Nikki. Despite being rather calm about it, close observation showed that Liz was furious on the inside. No matter how hard she tried, Ronda was just barely stronger and faster than her. That reason alone caused the Goblins to lose yet again with a score of 5-1. Ronda spun the wheel again and landed on an eating contest. Everyone took one look at Aaron before mixed reactions erupted, with the Spiders cheering and the Goblins staring in awe.

Chris: "Alright, campers. For this challenge, we'll only need one person from each team to participate. Who's going?"

Aaron: "I'll do it!"

Aaron CF: "I knew I was put on this earth for a reason… And that reason is to give the Spiders victory by eating! Huh… That is a very weird sentence."

Chris: "Spiders, win this round and you win the Sport-A-Thon, and the Goblins will have to face yet another elimination ceremony."

Liz CF: "We are so behind right now, and I've tried everything! Motivational speeches, getting a somewhat good breakfast, and trying my best. Nothing works! Maybe Michael was right…"

Michael: "Hey, Ajit", he whispered. "You still got those Carolina Reapers on you?"

Michael CF: "The team was going to—well, going more to shit than usual. I couldn't just sit back and watch, cuz soon it's gonna get to the point where it's impossible to win."

Ajit: "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Michael: "Perfect. Don't worry, guys, I'm about to earn us a point. Unless Aaron's throat is heat proof…"

Liz: "Woah, woah, woah—what are you doing?"

Michael: "Saving this teams ass."

Liz: "Not by cheating you're not. If you wanna cheat you might as well go sit with Elliott."

Michael: "Listen, Lizzie, we're on a losing streak right now, and no amount of motivational 'Disney' bullshit is gonna stop that. Do you wanna win or not?"

The athlete stared into Michael's eyes, with every fiber of her body trying not to give into his logic. But the idea of sending home another team mate because of her failure caused her to cave.

Liz: "Do what you want…", she sighed, causing Michael to grin. He walked over to a table with a hundred hotdogs on it before purposefully bumping into Aaron, making him drop a napkin that he was planning to wrap around his neck.

Michael: "Woops. My bad."

Aaron: "No problem, man."

As he bent down to pick up his napkin, Michael quickly placed several Carolina reapers near the bottom of the large stack of hotdogs.

Michael: "Good luck, man."

Aaron: "Gee, thanks! Man, you Goblins sure have good sportsmanship."

Chris: "On your mark… get set… GO!"

Ronda, confident that Aaron would win the eating challenge, left the field so she could find PJ. Knowing the condition PJ was in at that moment, she guessed she was coping with pain within one of the bathroom stalls, and she was correct. However, despite the commanding lead that the Spiders had, she wasn't particularly happy with one of her team mates just leaving the challenge.

Ronda: "PJ! I know you're in there, open up", she said as she lightly banged on the stall.

PJ: "I'm kinda in the middle of something…"

Ronda: "Listen, PJ, Kevon wanted me to come out here to check on you so that you don't kill yourself or something like that. I didn't walk out here just so you could tell me—"

PJ: "I'll go just to shut you up."

Ronda: "What the—who do you think you're talking to? PJ! PJ!"

PJ CF: "Yes, I'm in pain. Yes, it sucks, but listening to Ronda drone on and on isn't gonna help anything, and neither will me being eliminated. I'm just gonna have to suck it up…"

As PJ walked back onto the scene, Aaron ran past her.

Aaron: "WATER! I NEED WATER, STAT!"

PJ: "O…kay?"

Ronda: "What the hell happened here?"

Chris: "I don't know what Chef put in those hot dogs to make Aaron freak out so bad, but running away counts as a forfeit. The Goblins win a point!"

Ronda took a look at Michael, who had not even eaten five hot dogs yet. He had an arrogant, half guilty look on his face, as if he knew he did something wrong and was proud of it. He sucked the juices off of his finger before taking it out, making a sweet popping sound as he did so.

Michael CF: "Win a point for the Goblins", he said as he yawned. "Prove Liz wrong, and get a decent meal for once on this island. Yep. This is a victory for me."

Ronda: "One… two… three…", she counted as she growled. "Okay. No worries, we're still leading 2 to 1."

As Michael spun the wheel, it eventually stopped on Archery.

Chris: "Archery! The way this challenge works is each member of the 10 participants will get three arrows. Where your arrow lands on the target determines how many points you get. Team with the most points wins this sport, and then we'll go into a tie breaker. You have one minute to decide who's going."

Ronda: "Okay, Gordon, you're up."

Gordon: "What's up?"

Ronda: "We're doing a challenge. Remember?"

Gordon: "Oh, yeah, sorry, no can do. You see, I've got a really bad cramp. Ow, ee, ah!", he faked, holding his leg.

Ronda: "Fine…"

As the participating Spiders and Goblins got into a line, Sabrina handed out green glasses similar to the ones the contestants in Revenge of the Island used for the obstacle course.

Kevon: "Um, Chris? What's the deal with the glasses?"

Chris: "I forgot to mention. Chef and I figured this challenge wasn't hard enough, so we're giving everyone these glasses to make it a little more challenging."

Kevon: "Ugh! I can't see anything in these!"

Gavin: "Don't worry, Kevon. Have faith!", he said as he shot an arrow. However, instead of hitting the actual target, he hit metal bars below them, causing the arrow to ricochet back into his leg. The Brit screamed out in pain.

Chris: "Medic."

PJ: "Oh boy, this is gonna go well."

After the game had started, Ronda had been staring intently at her target, keen on making sure the Goblins didn't get another point. She managed to hit the center three times in a row, grinning maliciously as she lifted up her glasses and saw that Liz had done the same thing. She then looked and saw Michael, whose glasses were barely lifted, to the point where he could see clearly while maintaining the illusion that he was wearing the glasses properly.

Ronda: "Hey—!"

Chris: "And the Goblins secure yet another win!"

Ronda: "No way! That is totally unfair! Michael wasn't wearing his glasses!"

Michael: "I don't know what Michael you're talking about", he said as he bumped his head down to completely cover his eyes. "I was wearing my glasses."

Chris: "Didn't see it. Sabrina?"

Sabrina: "Didn't see it, don't care."

Chris: "We have our verdict. Onto the next challenge!"

Ronda CF: "Okay, I know in the army everything is fair game, and you have to do what you have to in order to win. Only reason I've been playing fair so far is because I thought I'd get disqualified, but obviously that's not the case. Watch out, Goblins. The gloves are coming off…"

As the wheel was spun for one last time, it landed on dodgeball.

Jane: "YES! Finally! Step aside, boys, cuz I'm earning us another three days in that hotel."

Jane CF: "I won the national dodgeball tournament four years in a row, never lost a single match. When you live where I grew up for most of your life, you get really good at dodging speeding objects coming towards you. This is gonna be a snap."

Chris: "Okay, campers, since this is the last sport we're gonna be playing today, let's make it a banger. For this challenge, five people from each team will be getting on the court. If your team manages to get everyone out, that's one point. First team to three points wins immunity for their team, while the losers will send someone to the dock of shame. You can opt to tag people in and out of the game at any time between rounds. First round starts in two minutes."

Liz: "Okay, team. Who're we sending out?"

Elliott: "I think it's my turn."

Michael: "Hard pass. We're so close to winning."

Liz: "I think you should sit this one out, Elliott."

Elliott: "But I sat the other ones out", he complained.

Liz: "I know, but we can't risk losing another challenge."

Elliott: "Understood…", he said as Sally patted him on the shoulder.

Ajit: "Get ready to lose, Spiders, cuz we're gonna take these balls and—um—y'know, throw them at you!"

Steven: "Really? THAT'S your trash talk?"

Liz: "Guys, focus!"

Michael: "Alright, guys", he whispered. "Little strategy I learned playing dodgeball growing up. Focus on two things; dodging, and throwing all of the balls at one person. No way they can dodge all five of them."

Steven: "Interesting. I like this strategy."

Liz: "Alright, Goblins! Let's win this thing!"

As Michael expected, his strategy worked out perfectly; the Spiders soon fell like bowling pins, completely caught off guard by the surprisingly effective strategy. However, when given early training in the army, you develop the skill of analyzing other's strategies and using it against them. Ronda instructed the Spiders to dodge balls at all costs and then mimic Michael's strategy, but use one ball to catch another Goblin off guard.

As the Spiders began to make an epic comeback, Elliott sat on the bench feeling left out.

Sally: "Y'know, you don't have to let the others push you around all the time like that", she said with sympathy in her voice.

Elliott: "Huh?"

Sally: "If you wanna play, go play. How else can they see your worth to the team?"

Elliott: "Oh, what's the point. They're just gonna bench me anyway. They'll probably boot me off if I try and we lose."

Sally: "Give yourself more credit. Everyone has something inside of them that makes them special."

Elliott: "You really think that?"

Sally: "I know that. That's why I'm tagging myself out for you. Here", she said as she raised her hand out. Elliott's eyes lit up as the blonde gave him a supportive smile.

Elliott: "Thanks, Sally."

The geek hopped onto the court, undetected by the Goblins until after everyone else on the team had been taken out. At this point, it was Elliott versus Ronda and Jane, causing the other Spiders to cheer.

Michael: "Welp, we're fucked."

Liz: "H-Hey, it's not over yet". She then took a look at Ronda's devilish grin and Elliott's nervous expression as he lightly shook. "We're so screwed…"

Jane: "Sorry, hun, but that master bedroom is mine!", she said as she threw the ball with all her strength. Elliott's eyes widened and time seemed to slow down. He took one look at the ball he was holding and, within a second, raised it at an angle to where it would bounce off and ricochet back to Jane and Ronda, tying the score.

Michael: "Elliott! That was incredible!"

Maurice: "Yeah, where'd you learn to do that?"

Elliott: "Pretty easy, actually. I just calculated Jane's throwing speed, the type of ball it was, and the radius of it to find out—"

Liz: "Never mind all of that. Could do you do it again?"

Steven: "Um, I don't think he could pull that stunt again, especially not with Ronda on their team."

Elliott: "He's right. I have a couple of ideas, but—"

Liz: "Great, use them."

Elliott: "B-But what if I screw up and we lose."

Liz: "Elliott, please, this is our last chance to win a challenge. What else do you have to lose?"

Elliott: "Okay", he sighed. "I have a plan…"

With that statement, the two teams took their positions and prepared for battle. Given how desperate both teams were at that point, the Spiders played more aggressively, while the Goblins relied on Elliott's brains and strategy; the match was about as even as possible, taking as long as 20 minutes just to get to the last two people, Elliott and Aaron. His plan had been to slowly take out the other Spiders, regardless if it meant his team falling as well, and to have Aaron be the last member standing. Due to how long the match had been going on, Aaron was sweating like a dog and moved very slowly; Elliott's plan worked, as he simply walked over and lightly threw the ball at his head.

Chris: "THE GREEN GOBLINS WIN!", Chris said as Natalia burst onto the scene, breathing heavily.

Ronda: "Where the fuck were you!? WE JUST LOST THE CHALLENGE!"

Natalia: "I—apologize—friends—I was—", she said between breaths.

Chris: "Spiders… What happened, guys?"

Gordon: "Huh. Welp, I think we all know who's going, and so do all my viewers, holy shit!"

Kevon: "You were… recording all of that? Instead of helping...?"

Gavin: "Not cool, mate, not cool."

Gordon: "What? I helped with the challenge."

Jane: "Not just that, but I know damn well I told you not to put me on your bullshit website."

Gordon: "Chill the fuck out, I censored out all of your faces, damn. Besides, what're you gonna do, vote me off? At least I did something. Natalia's been MIA the whole goddamn challenge."

Donnie: "He does have a point…"

Ronda: "Shut up, Donnie."

Chris: "Well, I guess we'll see at tonight's elimination ceremony. In the meantime, pack your bags and get ready to move into the cabins", he said as most of the Spiders walked off.

As the Spiders were packing their bags, Kevon walked past PJ's room and noticed her door a crack open. He knocked lightly before peeking his head inside.

Kevon: "Hey, PJ. You good in here?"

PJ: "Peachy."

Kevon: "You don't sound peachy based on your tone of voice."

PJ: "This is how I talk…"

Kevon: "Oh. My bad…"

PJ: "Y'know, you don't have to check up on me every five minutes. I appreciate it, but it's unnecessary."

Kevon: "Yeah, but—"

PJ: "But what?"

Kevon: "Nothing, don't worry about it."

PJ: "No, c'mon. Tell me what's up."

Kevon: "Alright", he sighed. "Two years ago, I had a friend. We used to hang out almost all the time until she started acting all depressed. I kept asking her what was wrong, but she never told me, she just said 'I'm okay' and I just assumed she was telling the truth. Then one day she wouldn't answer any of my texts and calls, and I found out a couple hours later that she hung herself."

PJ: "Wow. That's messed up."

Kevon: "Yep. Sorry if it feels like I'm being clingy, or something. Ever since that happened, I just feel morally obligated to make sure people are okay so it doesn't happen again."

PJ: "Don't apologize, it's actually pretty sweet", she said with a smile. "Besides, even if this place stinks, this is a million bucks we're talking here."

Kevon: "True", he smiled back.

Chris: "Attention all campers", he said over the intercom. "Report to the mess hall immediately."

As the host ended his message the two gave each other a confused look before shrugging.

After the Spiders and Goblins had made their way to the mess hall, they were shocked to find it completely destroyed; tables were flipped, food was splattered all over the wall, a few of the lights had fallen, and there were several holes in the floor boards. Accompanied by this destruction was a, to put it lightly, very pissed off Chef.

Chef: "I go out of my way to cook for you kids three times a day, slaving over a hot stove, taking time out of my relaxation sessions, and all for little pay… and you do this to me?"

Everyone stood in silence, considering the fact that Chef was carrying around a butcher's knife.

Chef: "Anyone got anything to say?", he asked as Gavin raised his hand politely.

Gavin: "Pardon me, Chef—"

Jane: "Shut up", she muttered.

Gavin: "But if it's any consolation—"

Jane: "Shut up…"

Gavin: "We could just help fix the place up."

As if the Brit hadn't just made a generous offer, Chef slammed the knife into the wall and raised him up by the shirt.

Chef: "It ain't about ya'll fixing it, it's the principle! You kids are gonna fix my kitchen, alright! No one leaves until this place is cleaner than when the season started!"

Jane: "I told you to shut'cho ass up!", she whispered aggressively to the Brit. As Chef was about to exit, he turned around and made one last statement.

Chef: "Oh, and one more thing. When I find out whoever did this, you're done. Finished. Taking the Dock of Shame. GONE!", he said before slamming the door.

Quipnay: "Is it a bit quiet in here now or is it just me, heh heh."

Chris: "Campers, there are only 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. The camper who does not get a marshmallow will be forced to walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and get the heck out of here! First marshmallow goes to Kevon."

"Jane"

"PJ"

"Ronda"

"Gavin"

"Donnie"

"Aaron"

"Nikki"

"Mary Anne"

Chris: "Campers… This is the final marshmallow…"

Naturally, Natalia was in a state of distress, as she obviously wanted to stay and win the million dollars. However, she had realized and understood why she was on the chopping block and was being humble about it. Gordon on the other hand had a smug grin, as if he knew for a fact that the marshmallow would go to him.

"Natalia"

Natalia: "Lovely!"

Gordon: "What the fu—are you serious right now! Y'know what, that's cool. My website is gonna make me richer than any of you once you lose this competition", he said as PJ threw a rock at him.

PJ: "Put that on your shitty website, bitch."

Gordon: "Whatever, I'm out of here."

Chris: "Have a good sleep tonight. You're all safe. For tonight…"

Natalia: "Friends, I most appreciate you not voting me off", she said as she was getting ready for bed.

Ronda: "Don't get too self-righteous, you're not out of hot water just yet."

Natalia: "Yes, I promise, my priorities will be on the game strictly."

Jane: "Man, I'm just glad this night is over. Darn Chef, all those damn splinters weren't nothin' but a pain in my behind."

Mary Anne: "I hear that. If I wanted to fix and built shit I would've gone to work with my dad as an arctic tech."

PJ: "I think you mean architect."

Mary Anne: "Whatever."

Nikki: "But man, the way those floor boards were spiked up due to the lights falling through! Awesome!"

There was a short pause as all the female Spiders stared at Nikki.

PJ: "Nikki… you didn't wreck the kitchen, did you...?"

Nikki: "Me? Oh, no, you'd KNOW if I did it for sure", she said as she started to silently laugh to herself.

PJ: "Okay then…"

Nikki: "Anyway, goodnight, my fellow arachnids", she said as everyone proceeded to go to sleep. As the rest of the female Spiders drifted off to deep sleep, Arach climbed into Natalia's arms.

Natalia: "What you did was very bad, Arach. Very bad", she whispered.

Arach looked into her eyes and gave a sad, sorry look.

Natalia: "Yes, I know it takes a lot to feed you, but eating and wrecking Chef's kitchen was not reasonable."

The mutated spider rested his head on her chest, truly sorry for his actions.

Natalia: "Don't worry. I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I promise."


	4. Get Off The Stage

Gavin was having yet another glorious dream, this time without Nikki around to watch him sleeping. He found himself walking amongst people made of chocolate, in a town that was also made of chocolate and a variety of different candies.

Gavin: "Woah, no way!"

A random child made of chocolate ran up to the Brit, with his fat and rosy cheeks puffed out with an innocent smile.

Child: "Hello, Mr. Parker. Would you like to eat me?"

Gavin: "Would I!?", he gasped.

Child: "You don't have a choice!", he said as he jumped up and shoved his arm into his mouth. However, despite the Brit's love for chocolate, this child tasted strange. It left a very sour and spicy taste in his mouth, and the aroma was something awful.

Gavin: "Aw, Chocolate Child… This tastes awful. What kind of chocolate are you?"

As the small child opened his mouth to speak, a fart noise came out. This caused the Brit to wake up to the harsh reality of his dream; Aaron filling the Spiders cabin with fumes of noxious methane. Gavin's eyes widened as he realized exactly where the smell was coming from.

Gavin: "What the—"

Kevon: "Ohhhh, c'mon, dude!"

Donnie: "Who cut the cheese!?"

Aaron: "Sorry, guys, heh heh. Those hot dogs really messed me up", he apologized as the other three opened a window and went outside.

Kevon: "Dude, no offense, but if I have to wake up to you hotboxing the cabin one more time, I'm gonna lose it."

Gavin: "What the toss is hotboxing?"

Donnie: "Hotboxing is when you smoke weed and trap the gas inside a small space. Except here it's Aaron's farts."

Gavin: "Ohhhh… You Americans are weird."

Meanwhile, the female Spiders were discussing the previous loss in the washroom. Actually, Ronda was fussing about the previous loss, while the others were just trying to enjoy their morning.

Ronda: "If this were the army, all of you would be dead due to the piss poor effort I saw out there. Especially you, Natalia. You're just lucky Gordon is less useful in challenges than—"

Jane: "Yo, will you shut the fuck up about that challenge already! We lost, GET OVER IT!"

Jane CF: "Three days of that girl getting' all up in our faces about losing. We get it, we should've done better, damn."

Ronda: "Excuse me!?"

Jane: "Did I stutter?"

Natalia: "Ladies, please— ", she said as Ronda twisted the water on in the sink, making the water hotter in the shower.

Ronda CF: "I believe in two things; intimidation and discipline, two things that made me the woman I am today. I have to get these girls into shape somehow."

As expected, the girls yelped out in pain, with Nikki being the exception.

Nikki: "AH, YES! It burns so good!"

Mary Anne: "FUCK! GODDAMMIT, BITCH!", she shouted out in anger. She then burst through her stall, wrapped in a towel of course, furious at Ronda's irrational actions. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Natalia: "Mary Anne, calm down!", she said as she quickly ran between the two girls. "Deep breaths, remember?"

Mary Anne: "Deep breaths… Deep breaths… Fine… But I can't promise that by the end of this season I'm not gonna rip this bitch's head off."

Natalia CF: "Mary Anne has the most severe case of anger management issues I've ever seen in my life. That's why I've helped her develop strategies to ease herself. It's a part of my path to becoming a human and animal psychologist."

Mary Anne CF: "Apparently I got 'anger management issues' or whatever. Total bullshit by the way. It's not that I have issues, it's just that other people have the tendency to piss me the fuck off."

Later on, the Spiders reluctantly went to the mess hall to have the horror that is Chef's cooking. After getting used to five-star meals and other wise delicious food, Chef's food seemed ten times worse by comparison. Or that could've just been Chef taking his anger out on the contestants through their food due to the destruction of his kitchen.

Aaron: "Man, I used to think Chef's food was pretty good, but I'm so used to the hotel food that this tastes worse by comparison now. Maybe it just needs salt."

He sprinkled a healthy amount of salt on the questionable dish before taking another bite. However, upon taking a spoon full, he found some of Chef's dirty underwear in it. He spit the piece of clothing out with force before looking up and seeing that he spit it right in Ronda's face.

Aaron: "Woops! Sorry, Ronda!", he said as she threw her bowl at his face in anger.

Aaron CF: "I think Ronda is mad at me because I yelled at her the other day, and who can blame her. It's not like she stole my food or anything—unless she did, then she deserved it. AGH, what am I saying. I need to say I'm sorry as soon as possible."

Mary Anne: "Ugh, this is so unfair. Whoever wrecked the kitchen should just come clean. My stomach can't take anymore of—whatever this is!"

Gavin: "Oh, come on now, guys. I mean, who knows if it was a contestant that did it. What if it was a mutated spi—"

Natalia: "OOPS, I dropped my fork!", she interrupted. "Would you please assist me in picking it up, Gavin?"

Gavin: "Oh, um—okay?", he said as he went under. "Wow. There's a lot of gum under these tables. Someone should really clean them."

Natalia: "Gavin!", she whispered. "You have to do a better job at keeping A—I mean, him a secret."

Gavin: "I'm trying, Nat, I really am. But I'm falling apart over here. Just yesterday PJ almost made me crack."

(Flashback)

PJ had taken a short break from doing what she usually does in her spare time on the island, which was write stories, in order to use the bathroom. Upon walking through the entrance, she bumped into Gavin (due to the bathrooms being genderfluid).

PJ: "S'cuse me."

Gavin: "I DIDN'T DO IT", he shouted before running away.

PJ: "Alrighty then…?"

(End Flashback)

Nikki: "You guys whisper really loudly."

Gavin: "Gah! BOLLUCKS!", he shouted, jumping up and hitting his head under the table. While the Brit's fellow team mates were staring him down in amusement and confusion, Elliott walked through the door with a grin on his face. This caused Ronda to get even angrier about the loss, as the Spiders would've won for sure had it not been for his brains and strategies.

Quipnay: "What took you so long, sleepy head?"

Elliott: "I just got the BEST—well, only massage I've ever gotten, but the best regardless. It was this really hot Italian masseuse", he said as he sat with his team. Ronda, in a state of aggravation and jealousy, took Donnie's full bowl of food and hurled it at Elliott's crotch with full force.

Elliott: "Mommy…", he squealed.

Liz: "What the heck was that for!?"

Ronda: "Oops, slipped."

Liz: "No, no, no, no", she said as she got up from her seat and started to walk over. "I saw you with my own eyes. You did that on purpose!"

Liz CF: "I cannot STAND people with poor sportsmanship. Obviously, no one likes to lose, but to take it out on the winners is unacceptable, I do not care. That Ronda girl is gonna get what's coming to her, just you wait."

Michael: "Woah, woah, woah, easy, Liz", he said as he stopped her while smiling. "Ronda's just coming down with a severe case of jealousy, that's all."

Ronda: "Laugh it up, Jersey boy, because you won't have the luxury of that spa hotel again, that I promise you!"

Kevon: "Yo, Ronda, chill out. It's not that serious."

As Ronda was about to respond, Chris burst through the door to the mess hall with an announcement.

Chris: "Good morning, campers! It's time for your next challenge."

Jane: "Let me guess, battling grizzly bears with armor made of bee hives?"

Chris: "Nope."

Michael: "Have us fight a bunch of mutants and shit in a forest so we can steal their eggs?"

Chris: "Nope."

PJ: "Have us jump over pits of lava, acid, and shark infested waters?"

Nikki: "Oooooooo, that sounds fun, let's do that!"

Chris: "Nope, nope, and nope. I'm gonna be honest with you guys. After going through therapy for so long, I've kinda lost my mojo, so Chef has been making up challenges for you. But today he sent me a bunch of weird ones that I can't do because I'm pretty sure it'll land me in prison… again. So, I've decided to go back to basics and do a talent show again!", he said as everyone cheered.

Mary Anne CF: "Okay, my whole reason for coming on this show was to show off my talent to people watching. This is my chance! Maybe I'll get my own spinoff show called, 'Anne You Believe It, People!?'"

The Spiders and Goblins met Chris outside on a couple of bleachers, one for each team. In front of them was a large stage which was supported a large red curtain and stage lights.

Chris: "Here's the deal. Both teams will be required to pick three people to perform whatever talent they have in store. After the act is done, you'll be graded out of 10 by myself, Sabrina, and Chef. The team with the most points after all the acts are done will win immunity. You have roughly 11 hours to cast, practice, and rehearse. Oh, and Goblins, I think you'll want this back. Ohhh, Cheeeef."

As he was called, Chef brought Ajit to the Goblins bleachers before aggressively dumping him onto the ground. The Indian boy then proceeded to get up and stretch himself out, yawning as he did so, and greet his team mates.

Ajit: "I'm back from exile, you guys."

Maurice: "Man, I forgot he volunteered for that."

Ajit CF: "Boney Island wasn't too bad. I actually kinda liked it, reminded me a lot of home. Relying on nothing but reflexes, senses, and… playing games with all my little cousins", he sniffed. "I'M NOT CRYING, YOU'RE CRYING!"

Michael: "So", he cleared his throat. "Any luck finding that hidden immunity idol?"

Ajit: "Nah. But I did find this strange plastic looking thingy on my way back."

Quipnay: "Oh THERE'S my retainer!", she said in excitement as she took it.

Steven: "You better not— ", he said before Quipnay shoved the dirty retainer back into her mouth.

Quipnay: "You say something, Steven?"

Steven: "Nothin', don't worry about it. If anyone needs me, I'll be bleaching my eyeballs out."

The Spiders had gone just outside their cabins to audition for the show.

Ronda: "Okay, everyone, I call one of the three positions for the show."

PJ: "Um, aren't you supposed to audition and then claim a position if it's better than the other options?"

Ronda: "Unless, you want to read out—whatever that is—to everyone at the show", she said, referring to PJ's book.

PJ: "It's a book I'm writing, and I'll pass."

Ronda: "So as I was saying—"

Donnie: "A book, huh", he whispered while Ronda talked. "What's it about?"

PJ: "It's about a small orphan girl facing the struggles of growing up. Why do you ask?"

Donnie: "I don't know. I always see you writing in it. Must be one heck of a story."

PJ: "Thanks. What about you, Kevon? Are you auditioning?"

Kevon: "Eh, maybe. I'm pretty good at rapping. I just wanna see what the others have to offer before I take up a whole spot."

Aaron: "Alright, guys. My granddad once showed me how to do this when I was a kid. I'm a little rusty, so bear with me", he said before downing a can of soda.

As his fellow team mates raised an eyebrow, Aaron turned around lifted his gut up before belching so loud and hard that trees in the background began to shake and lose leaves. He then threw a glass bottle in the air before doing it again, shattering it and making broken glass rain in the distance. In response, the boys (along with Nikki) cheered at his surprisingly cool talent. Even Natalia clapped lightly in support.

Aaron: "Man. Still got it!"

The last person to audition was Mary Anne.

Mary Anne: "Okay, I don't really have an audition, but I basically plan to sing a song that my Great Grandma used to sing to me when I was a kid—"

Natalia: "What a lovely thing to do, Mar—"

Mary Anne: "I WASN'T DONE TAKING YET!". Her outburst of rage not only startled Arach, who was chilling inside of Nat's shirt as always, but it also, for lack of a better phrase, pissed him off. 'Nobody talks to my caretaker like that', went through his head. Had Natalia not been there quietly hushing him down, he would've attacked and seriously maimed the girl.

Mary Anne: "So anyway, I'll need someone to do my makeup. Jane?"

Jane: "You don't want me, I'm terrible at doing other people's makeup."

Jane CF: "No I'm not, I just didn't want to spend hours with Mary Anne by myself. Girl has some issues."

Mary Anne: "Fine. Anyone else?"

Gavin: "I'm pretty good at painting."

Mary Anne: "I'll take it."

Ronda: "Okay, so it's me, Aaron, and Mary Anne?"

Kevon: "I guess so."

Ronda: "Great. Why don't we all take a short break before we rehearse again, okay?"

Jane: "Sounds good with me."

Mary Anne: "C'mon, British boy. We got a lot of work to do", she said as she grabbed his arm.

Ronda: "Actually, Anne, can I borrow him for just a second?"

Mary Anne: "Fine", she sighed. "Make it quick though."

Ronda CF: "Gavin and Natalia were acting weird earlier. Probably hiding something, and I intend to find out what."

Ronda: "Hey, Gavin", she said in a fake friendly voice. "Listen, I heard you and Nat talking earlier, and I was just curious—"

Gavin: "OKAY, YOU CAUGHT ME! Natalia has a mutated spider named Arach, it's been eating people's stuff, it destroyed Chef's kitchen, and I wasn't supposed to tell you but I suck!"

Ronda: "Wow. Really had to beat it outta you there."

Gavin CF: "I am so bad with secrets. One time I accidentally told my pals back home about the time my sister fell inside the toilet and got stuck inside for hours. I'm not making that mistake again though. I'm never telling another—oh… Sorry, Rachel…"

Gavin: "Ronda, you can't tell anyone about this! If you do, Natalia will get kicked off the show, and I'll feel like such a bastard for it."

Ronda: "Oh, I don't think you or Natalia have anything to worry about as long as neither of you get on my bad side."

Gavin: "Oh, that's a relief", he sighed.

While the Spiders were preparing for rehearsal, the Goblins were holding auditions of their own. Unfortunately, they were struggling a bit. Neither Ajit, Maurice, nor Elliott had any real talents to show off. Steven claimed himself to be a "parkour master", but then proceeded to trip over himself, eliminating him as a possibility.

Liz: "Okay, girls, what do ya got?"

Sally: "Okay, me and April have this short poem we made several years ago about society coming together in harmony, regardless of racial background", she said as April nodded.

Liz: "Great. Quipnay? What do you have?"

Quipnay: "Okay! Eee, I'm so excited! Okay, okay", she said as she took out a briefcase. "In this case lies the keys of breaking the barrier of reality itself, to make imagination a reality, to make the impossible possible! I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, A MAGIC KIT!"

Steven: "I'm excited", he said in a low voice.

Quipnay: "Hush, young Steven, as I make this little rubber birdy… disappear!"

She took a small rubber bird from her kit and, with slight of hand, managed to make the bird move out of sight.

Quipnay: "Be amazed!", she said as everyone clapped.

Michael: "Bullshit. That thing is probably in your sleeve."

Quipnay: "Maurice, would you check your lap, please."

Maurice: "Woah!", he yelled as he looked down and saw that the bird was in fact resting on his lap. "How'd you do that!"

Quipnay: "A magician never reveals their secrets."

Maurice: "Wait a minute… What the fuck?", he said as he poked the bird.

Steven: "Uhhh, Quips, are you sure this thing is just rubber?"

Maurice: "Yeah, it looks pretty rea—OH SHIT!", he shouted as the supposedly rubber bird flew up. While he didn't hesitate to leave, he did drop a load on Steven while he left the scene.

Steven: "Oh yeah, thanks for the souvenir, asshole. I'll remember it the next time I deep fry one of your relatives."

Michael: "Great trick, Quippy, 10 outta 10."

Quipnay: "Oh yeah", she snapped back, sensing the sarcasm in Michael's voice. "What's your talent, huh?"

Michael's expression widened a bit. There was a short silence as he looked at his fellow team mates, who were watching him with full intent on seeing if he had a talent that was at least better than Quipnay's. This caused the Jersey boy's anxiety to rise up until he eventually spoke out.

Michael: "S-Singing Justin Beiber songs", he muttered.

Elliott: "What was that?"

Steven: "I think he said 'singing Justin Beiber songs'", he snorted.

Michael: "Shut up, man!"

Sally: "There's nothing wrong with singing Justin Beiber songs. Why don't you wanna sing?"

Michael: "I don't wanna talk about it…"

Elliott: "Aw, don't leave us in suspense", he teased before Michael grabbed him by the shirt.

Michael: "I said I don't wanna talk about it…"

Elliott: "Woah, hey man! It's cool! I'm cool!"

Liz: "Well then, I guess it's me, Sally, April, and Quipnay in the show then. Ajit, Maurice, can you two help me practice my stunt?"

Ajit: "I'll do my best, sir!"

Gavin and Anne had made their way into one of the cabins to start the process.

Mary Anne: "Okay, here's the design that needs to be on my face for the show', she said as she whipped out her phone.

Gavin: "Um… Aaron Diaz?"

Mary Anne: "Huh? Oh no, not that! This one."

Anne showed the Brit a woman wearing makeup that represented skulls. He wasn't the most cultured person to be on the show, but he guessed that it had something to do with the day of the dead.

Gavin: "Wow… That's pretty top!"

Mary Anne: "Top..?"

Gavin: "Y'know—awesome."

Mary Anne: "Oh. Thanks."

Gavin: "Is that your nan in the picture?"

Mary Anne: "…"

Gavin: "Your Mum's mum."

Mary Anne: "Okay, you're gonna have to speak English if you're gonna get any sort of conversation out of me."

Gavin: "Sorry."

Mary Anne: "It's fine. Would you start now?", she asked before he nodded.

Gavin: "So, Anne, tell me about yourself", he said after a long silence.

Mary Anne: "You—want to know stuff about me?"

Gavin: "Sure. Why is that so weird to you?"

Mary Anne: "Most guys I meet don't really care about my personal life."

Gavin: "Well, we're gonna be here for a while, might as well have small talk. Where were you born?"

Mary Anne: "Well, I was born and raised in Puerto Rico until I moved to America when I was 9…"

Meanwhile, the other Spiders were assisting Ronda in a five-minute video she was making that was gonna be inspired by something she had watched while at military camp. They had spent hours attempting to memorize their lines and another hour setting up a fitting location.

Ronda: "Okay, places, people! Donnie?"

Donnie: "Everything's ready. 3, 2, 1, and… we're rolling!", he said as he started to film.

Kevon: "Augh, my legs! My god, I—"

Donnie: "My bad! The lens cap was on! Hold on… okay. NOW we're rolling", he said as Ronda glared at him.

Kevon: "Augh, my legs! My god, I can't feel my legs! Y-You're gonna have to go on without me soldier!"

Jane: "No, Captain! I refuse to— ", she began to say before she started snickering.

Ronda: "Start again…", she grunted. Once again, Jane started to snicker halfway into her first line.

Ronda: "Is there something funny about this, Jane?"

Jane: "I'm sorry, I can't take this seriously with the way Kevon's saying his lines."

Kevon: "Hey, I'm doing the best I can. It's hard to act like your legs are broken when your legs aren't ACTUALLY broken."

Nikki: "Yeah, I can tell you from personal experience that that's not what a person with broken legs sounds like."

PJ: "It's not even just the acting, the lines you wrote are really cheesy and overexaggerated."

Ronda: "Hey, this was written by people who have actually BEEN in a war before. Like you could write or direct it any better."

PJ: "I could, I just don't care enough to do it."

Ronda: "Listen, I didn't get to be a part of the show so you could tell me how to do my work."

PJ: "No, you got to be a part of the show because you claimed a spot against everyone's free will, and I can see why. This whole thing is completely stupid."

Ronda: "Excuse me?"

PJ: "Raise your hand if you'd rather just have Kevon rap", she said, not even acknowledging Ronda's previous statement. Ronda turned around and, to her shock, saw that everyone had raised their hands.

PJ: "I think we're done here", she said as she walked away.

PJ CF: "I know Ronda's type. Ronda acts cooperative and nice but she's really a controller who tries to push aside the personal interests of others to suit her own. Soooo not happening."

Ronda merely stood in the woods, watching as the other Spiders left her. Upon staring at her team mates in anger, she came to a shallow but rather accurate conclusion; no one took her seriously anymore because she had lost control. 'That changes today', she thought.

Donnie: "Yeah, I'm just gonna— ", he said as he ran back to grab a bag of trail mix that he had brought with him before running away again.

Ronda: "Oh, PJ", she muttered. "You have no idea what you're in for…"

Hours later, PJ was sitting on the stairs of the cabin doing what she normally did. However, curiosity got the best of her when she saw Kevon walk by her in swim shorts.

PJ: "Hey, Kevon. Where you headin off to?"

Kevon: "Me and Aaron were gonna go take a dip in the lake. Ease our nerves a bit before the show, y'know."

Aaron: "Wanna come with?"

PJ: "Sure. Just let me put my book away really quick."

PJ walked into the cabin and slid her book under the mattress. She then took a protective look of her surroundings to make sure no one saw before slipping on her bathing suit and heading out. Upon getting to the dock, she then realized she forgot to put on sunscreen before heading back to the cabin. Unfortunately, what she saw next made her heart drop. She had walked in on Ronda, tearing every page of her book that she had written so far and torn them into even tinier pieces.

PJ: "I know that's not my book you're tearing up…"

Ronda: "Oh, hi, PJ."

The loner girl merely stared at Ronda before slowly walking up to her.

Ronda: "I have to admit, you're definitely a better writer than me", she said as PJ approached her. "Might wanna think about that next time before you flap you fucking mouth at— ". She didn't even finish her sentence before PJ clocked her hard in the nose, knocking her down on the ground. Ronda then felt where she was struck before feeling blood ooze from it.

Ronda: "W-What the—do you realize who you're messing with!? I can have you voted out for— ", she said before being interrupted yet again by PJ's rage. Ronda had assumed that PJ was weak due to the tie breaker in episode two, not considering that Liz was a trained athlete. Not to mention her 'military skills' weren't nearly as impressive as she might have claimed them to be.

The show was just getting ready to start as the contestants who weren't performing were sitting in separate bleachers. Jane was talking to Kevon while she waited for the first performance when PJ walked up and sat on the very edge, distant away from everyone else, in a fetal position. Jane, curious as to why she was like that, scooted over.

Jane: "What's wrong with you, girl", she asked, sympathetically. PJ, despite how gloomy and distant she could seem, wasn't one to express her feelings or problems to other people. She usually saw that as a way to expose herself, make her more vulnerable to emotional damage. She preferred to deal with her own problems. However, this was much different. She had put blood, sweat, and tears into making her book, just to see it all torn apart. That being said, she told Jane what Ronda did via whispering in her ear.

Jane: "Oh heeeell no. That girl has officially crossed the line", she responded, somehow even more angry than PJ was.

Jane CF: "I hate bullies with a burning passion. Who can blame me? Anyone who actively tries to hurt someone for no reason deserves to get they ass whooped, I don't care who it is."

Chris: "Good evening, campers", he yelled as he smoke bombed onto the stage. "And welcome to what I like to call… Talent-Or No Talent!". The middle-aged show host received no response from the campers. "Yeah, I don't get paid to write this show. Anyway, as I said before, once each performer finishes their act, they'll be scored on a scale of one to ten by me, Chef, and Sabrina", he said as he walked over to the side lines.

Donnie: "What if Sabrina lies to rig the score?", he asked to play devil's advocate.

Chris: "What do I look like? An amateur? To answer your question, we've given her an electric collar that shocks her whenever she lies."

Sabrina: "WHAT!? Is that what this is!? I thought this was a necklace!"

Chris: "It is, just one that shocks you when you lie—"

Sabrina: "Fuck that! I want this off n— ", she said while attempting to take it off before receiving a painful shock.

Chris: "Also when you try to take it off. The maximum amount of points each team can win is 90. Team with the most points wins immunity, while the losers—well, y'know. Our first act will be done by Aaron!", he said as the spot light awkwardly shined on the empty stage. "Aaron?"

While everyone was waiting for the chubby Spider to do his act, he was experiencing last minute jitters.

Kevon: "What's wrong, big guy?"

Aaron: "Bro, I'm scared. What if my belches aren't good enough and we lose the challenge?"

Kevon: "Aaron", he said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are the single best aggressive belcher I've ever met in my life, and I don't say that to just anyone."

Aaron: "Really?"

Kevon: "Really, really."

Aaron: "LET'S DO THIS THEN!", he said before jumping on the stage, making the awkward silence even more awkward. "Alright, boys, so uh—my talent is uh—"

Aaron CF: "Me and talent shows got an interesting relationship. It's crazy how NOW I'm nervous about doing a bad job."

Aaron: "Know what, I think it'd be better if I just showed you…", he said before downing an entire liter of soda. He then, much like before, lifted his gut up and made one belch. While sounding underwhelming, the belch was nearly 30 seconds long and was so violent that trees in the background not only began to lose leaves, but some began to fall over.

Chris: "Aaron… that was awesome! I give it a 9 outta 10. Chef?"

Chef: "That was beautiful… reminded me of the time I went to war. 10 outta 10."

Sabrina: "That was really gross. 3 out of 10", she said before being shocked. "Ouch! I mean, 7. Even I have to admit that was pretty cool."

Chris: "Alright, Spiders. That puts you at a formidable 26 outta 90 points so far. Next, we have Sally and April."

Sally: "Hi, everyone. My sister and I made a poem a couple of years ago, and uh, yeah. I hope you really like it."

The blonde twins got into position, standing side my side.

Sally: "In this world of many colors, what are we but black and white", she began to say. As she spoke, April translated Sally's words into sign language while doing a graceful, slow dance along with. "All the same, you and I, no need to fear or fright. In the past, we've had our issues, and problems caused by man. From here on out, I hope you find, that we can take a stand. Together now, forever on, we'll be the best of friends."

Chris: "That was pretty good, Sally", he said as everyone clapped. "Gave a good message without preaching down to anyone, and April's dance was a nice touch. 8 outta 10."

Chef: "I grew up during a time when racial prejudice was still heavy, and that poem tugged a couple of heart strings. 9 outta 10."

Sabrina: "I liked the moves of the girl with the glasses, but I'm not a fan of poetry. 5 out of 10."

Chris: "Okay. With that, the Goblins now stand at 22 outta 90 points. Not as high as the Spiders, but hey, it's still anyone's game. Next, Kevon. Get on our here, man!"

Mary Anne: "You almost done? It's almost time for me to go on."

Gavin: "Just a few more minutes. I'll be right back, I gotta use the bog!"

Mary Anne: "Well hurry up, will you!"

About a minute later, to Anne's surprise, she heard the door open.

Mary Anne: "Oh wow, I know I said hurry but damn. Boys really do pee fast…", she said with no response. She was unaware that the being who entered the room with her had been Arach, who was still pissed about her shouting at Natalia earlier.

Mary Anne: "So you're not talking to me now? That's fine, I guess. I like listeners more than talkers."

As Anne continued to talk about herself, Arach headed to the desk full of different makeups in preparation to screw with what Mary Anne endeared most; her looks. Her face was the canvas, and he was the painter.

Mary Anne: "Y'know, I called you an idiot the other day, British boy, but you're actually not that bad", she said ironically.

Kevon managed to blow away the judges and the audience, consistently scoring nines across the board. Liz saw this while peeking out of the curtain, getting a little nervous as it was about to be her turn to go.

Maurice: "Dang, Kevon killed it out there."

Liz: "Which is why we have to give this act our A Game. You two remember what to do right?"

Ajit: "Yes sir!"

Liz: "Great!", she said before the three of them headed onto the stage with a trampoline. "Good evening, everyone—"

As Liz was making her introduction, she looked out in the crowd and noticed Michael staring at her with a rather depressed expression, as if something was killing him deep inside. However, as quick as Liz made eye contact with him, Michael looked in the other direction before taking a long swig of Mountain Dew. Choosing to ignore this, she went on with her introduction.

Liz: "Tonight I'll be performing an act called the 'Hungry Jumping Spider'", she said as she began to jump on the trampoline. "This act involves doing various acrobatic tricks while juggling random objects that get thrown at you. It takes a lot of practice, precision, and determination to pull off successfully", she concluded as Maurice lightly tossed her a tennis ball.

The contestants began to raise eyebrows as Maurice gradually threw more and more items at her.

Ajit: "You're making this too easy, Maurice."

Maurice: "What are you talking about? She's doing great."

Ajit: "No way, man. We're behind right now. Upping the difficulty ups the score", he said with a smile.

Maurice: "That's not—"

Ajit: "Break a leg, Liz!", he said before randomly chucking another ball at full force. Unfortunately, though, Liz was right about the act requiring precision. The slightest slip up would result in failure. So, as one would expect, Ajit throwing a ball randomly threw Liz off guard. However, Liz got greedy and still attempted to grab the clearly out of reach ball, causing her to go off balance and fall off of the trampoline.

Liz: "GAH! MY LEG!", she shouted as she tightly clutched her leg.

Ajit: "Jeez! I didn't mean for you to actually break it!", he said before Maurice facepalmed.

Sally: "What's wrong!?", she asked as she quickly ran over.

Liz: "I think I sprained it…", she responded before Chris blew the air horn.

Chris: "Okay, um—couple of things. I like the idea of what you were trying to do, but you should definitely show rather than tell. Also, the way it was executed was boring. Like, really boring. 5 outta 10. Chef?"

Chef: "That was the sorriest excuse for gymnastics I've ever seen in my life."

Liz: "But—"

Chef: "3 outta 10."

Sabrina: "Pretty boring, the last part was the only part that was good. 4 out of 10."

Chris: "Okay, that puts the score at 53 to 34, with one more performance for each team. Mary Anne, you're up!"

Mary Anne: "Hi, I'm Mary Anne, though I'm sure you all knew that already", she began to say. The moment she stepped through those curtains, the contestants noticed something horribly wrong. Arach had messed up her makeup so badly that she didn't even look human, and that's an understatement at it's finest.

Kevon CF: "Wow, dude—just… wow."

Steven CF: "Her fucking face!", he said as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

Jane CF: "I shoulda known some bullshit was gonna go down when Gavin said, 'I'm pretty good at painting'."

Mary Anne: "For my performance, I will be singing an old song that my Grandma used to sing to me when I was little", she said before clearing her throat. As if the makeup wasn't horrifying enough, Mary Anne started singing so badly, so high pitched, that people were getting migraines.

Chris: "ALRIGHT! STOP!"

Mary Anne: "Well… What'd you think?", she asked optimistically.

Chris: "What do I think? What do I think!? I think that's the worst singing I've ever had to endure in my life. 0 outta 10!"

Chef: "0 out of 10."

Sabrina: "I wanna be nice and give you 1 point, but I gotta be fair. 0 points. Oh, and that makeup doesn't look good on you at all. Looks like something out of a horror movie."

Mary Anne: "My makeup? Someone throw me a mirror!"

As Anne's request was fulfilled, she saw just exactly what Arach did. Not knowing that she actually looked beautiful before Arach interfered, or that Arach interfered at all, her blood boiled as she broke the mirror with one hand. To Gavin's dismay, he managed to make it back to the talent show, sweaty and out of breath for unknown reasons.

Gavin: "I'm—here", he said, frantically puffing between words. "Did—the show—start?"

Kevon: "Run…"

Gavin: "What?"

Mary Anne: "YOU!", she said as she tackled Gavin full force. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I SPILL MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND YOU DO THIS TO ME."

Gavin: "Ah! I don't—Ow! Know what you're—Gah! Talking—Oof! About! SOMEONE HELP!"

After the whole fiasco with Mary Anne and Gavin, Chris was growing impatient, as his favorite show was 25 minutes away from coming on.

Chris: "Alright, campers. You have two minutes to start your next act. Make it snappy!"

Sally: "Okay, Quipnay. We need 18 points to tie it, 19 to win. That's 2 sixes and at least a 7."

Quipnay: "Got it, chief."

Steven: "Good luck out there, man."

Quipnay: "Thanks!"

Elliott: "If you get nervous, just imagine everyone in their underwear. You won't even realize that millions of people are watching."

Quipnay: "M-M-Millions of p-people?", she stuttered in fear.

Elliott CF: "Me and my big mouth…"

Steven: "Don't worry about it, Quips, you'll do fine!", he said before lightly pushing her out of the curtain.

Chris: "Ready to start?"

Quipnay just stood there, like a deer in headlights waiting to be hit. She took special notice of the camera men standing in the background, making her heart beat dial up to 11.

Chris: "Earth to Quipnay?"

Everyone was dead quiet while waiting for the Goblin girl to start her magic act, and then it happened. Her pants, socks, and shoes became soaked, as well as the ground she was standing on. Quipnay was peeing herself.

Chris: "Okay, that's it. Goblins, you now have 1 minute to send someone out or it's an automatic elimination ceremony for you!", he scolded as Quipnay shamefully walked back behind the curtain.

Sally: "What happened out there, Quipnay?"

Quipnay: "I don't know… I'm so sorry…", she said, breaking into a gentle but uncontrollable cry.

Chris: "50 seconds!"

Liz, in a state of panic and desperateness, started to look at the other members of her team. Sally and April had already gone, Quipnay was too afraid to perform, Steven couldn't parkour, Maurice didn't have anything, and she knew for a fact that Ajit and Elliott wouldn't be useful. It was at that point that her attention turned to Michael, who sat on the bleachers with an annoyed look on his face.

Liz: "Maurice, go get Michael. Drag him over if you have to."

Chris: "40 seconds!"

Maurice: "You sure that's—"

Liz: "JUST DO IT!", she yelled before Maurice ran off. About 10 seconds later, Maurice came back with Michael, practically fighting him to keep him from running away.

Michael: "MAURICE, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Chris: "30 seconds!"

Liz: "MICHAEL! You need to sing!"

Michael: "What? No! Fuck no!"

Liz: "But—"

Michael: "I already told you I'm not doing this bullshit! Give me one good reason why I should!"

Chris: "20 seconds."

Liz raised an eyebrow at the Jersey boy.

Liz: "You wanna know why? Because everyone here has shown that they care for the team, and they see that you clearly don't. So, I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this challenge, you'll quickly find yourself sailing back to whoever raised you to be a rude, overbearing asshole", she said, surprising everyone with her out of nowhere swearing.

Chris: "10 seconds!"

Liz: "Your choice, Michael…"

Michael stood there for a second, thinking about the last thing that Liz had said.

'Back to whoever raised you to be a rude, overbearing asshole…'

Michael: "Fine…"

Chris: "Three! Two! O—", he said before Michael abruptly walked through the curtain. "Finally! What do ya got, Michael?"

Michael thought about that question too. He looked deep into the cameras of one of the camera men for reasons no one was sure about.

Michael: "Fuck it…"

Against everyone's expectations, given Michael's voice and all, Michael could sing pretty well. No, not just well, god damn fantastic. His voice was hitting all the right tones, to the point where he sung better than Justin Bieber himself. Most surprised of everyone there was Liz, who assumed from his attitude beforehand that he would be a terrible singer. Once Michael finished, there was a short silence.

Chris: "Wow… I never thought that anyone—and I mean ANYONE—would ever make me like a Justin Bieber song. 10 outta 10! Chef?"

Chef: "That was beautiful… 10 outta 10!"

Sabrina: "Okay, I've always been a fan of Justin Bieber and his music, but you sing so much better than him!"

Chris: "And with a final score of 64 to 53, the Green Goblins have stolen victory from the Spiders, who I'll be seeing at tonight's elimination ceremony", he said before the Spiders all groaned.

A little while later, Natalia walked into the female Spider cabin for secretive reasons, when she saw a shadowy figure sitting in the darkness.

Natalia: "Hello?"

Ronda: "Hi, Natalia…"

Natalia: "Ronda? What are—oh my…", she paused. As Ronda walked into further into the moonlight, her injuries from her fight with PJ were revealed. She had a black eye, several bruises scattered around her face, and to top it all off, one of her teeth had been knocked out.

Natalia: "What—how—"

Ronda: "How I got these—injuries—isn't important. I have a proposition to make."

Natalia: "Okay?"

Ronda: "For tonight's vote, I say we— ", she began to say before she was interrupted by Mary Anne, who burst through the door in anger.

Mary Anne: "Either of you seen the Brit?", she asked. Apparently the beating she inflicted on him during the challenge wasn't enough.

Ronda: "I'm pretty sure I saw him go into the woods; left side of the cabin."

Mary Anne: "Thanks…", she said before rushing back out in rage.

Gavin: "Good god! Was that her?"

Ronda: "Yes."

Gavin: "Jesus… Is she gone?"

Ronda: "Yes, and she won't be back for a while."

Gavin: "Thank Christ", he said as he popped his head from a suitcase. "Thanks, Ronda."

Ronda: "Anyway, I say we vote Mary Anne at the elimination ceremony."

Natalia: "I don't know, Ronda…"

Ronda: "What's the problem?"

Natalia: "Well it's just that I have an appreciation for all of my team mates. It's difficult for me to— ", she paused as PJ and Jane walked in. Suddenly the air went dead quiet as Ronda and PJ glared each other down.

Jane: "It ain't worth it, hun. Wait till the elimination ceremony", she said while putting a hand on PJ's shoulder.

Ronda: "Yeah… Wait till the elimination ceremony, PJ…", she said as she began to walk out. "Oh, and Nat. I'm thinking of getting a pet spider when the show ends. You think Arach would be a good name?"

Natalia just stared at her, thinking of the massive coincidence she just heard. She then went wide eyed upon realizing that it wasn't a coincidence, and that Ronda was alluding to her Arach.

Jane: "Um… Gavin, what are you doing in my suitcase?"

At the elimination ceremony, several Spiders had to actively hold Mary Anne back from inflicting another beating on Gavin.

Mary Anne: "I can't wait to see you leave, you British asshole!"

Chris: "Alright, campers, settle down. Now, before we start, who's volunteering for exile for the Goblins?"

Ajit: "I'll go!", he said before Sabrina drove him again.

Chris: "Now then. There are only 9 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't not receive a marshmallow will be forced to walk the dock of shame, and board the boat of losers. The first marshmallow goes to…"

Anticipation was high, as different members of the Spiders took quick glances at each other, thinking about who voted who and who would be leaving.

"Kevon"

Kevon: "Sweet."

"Donnie"

"PJ"

"Jane"

"Natalia"

"Aaron"

"Nikki"

It ultimately came down to Gavin, Ronda, and Mary Anne. Admittedly, the three of them had been pretty useless in the challenge. Gavin and Mary Anne stared at each other, with Gavin sweating, and Anne glaring in anticipation for the Brit to not get a marshmallow.

"Gavin"

Chris: "The final marshmallow goes to… Ronda."

As Ronda grabbed her marshmallow, she tossed it into her mouth in a very cocky manner while PJ glared at her. Anne took one last attempt to swing at Gavin before Chef swooped her up and dropped her onto the boat.

PJ CF: "That bitch has crossed the line… She'll get what's coming to her, mark my words."

Liz was brushing her teeth in preparation to go to bed when she saw Michael walk by. Though he deserved it, she couldn't help but feel bad about what she said earlier.

Liz: "Michael!", she said as she went after him "Listen, about what I said earlier—"

Michael: "Forget about it. I'm good."

Liz: "Are you sure?"

Michael: "Gee, Liz. You seem you care a lot", he teased.

Liz: "What—no! I care only because emotional distress can hinder your performance in challenges, not because of any personal reasons if that's what you're implying."

Michael: "Sure, Lizzie, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Liz: "Goodnight, Michael…", she grumbled as she walked away. Upon hearing Michael shut the room to his door, she started to quietly vent to herself.

Liz: "God, why is he always like that? If he's not being a pessimistic mess, he's being a wise ass who never takes anything seriously. Would it kill him to lighten up AND be engaged with what's happening for once?"

She paused to reflect on her thoughts.

Liz: "I don't think I'll ever understand that lunatic…", she said before going to bed.

'


End file.
